on commitment
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Kurapika—mahasiswi- membutuhkan laki-laki yang bisa dikenalkan kepada keluarganya (sekaligus mengusir mantan pacarnya). Chrollo—calon direktur, kenalan- membutuhkan perempuan yang dijadikan tunangan agar pemegang saham percaya bahwa ia bisa memimpin perusahaannya. Fake Dating!AU. fem!Kura. chainpair
1. chapter 1

**Fake Dating!AU, Kuroxfem!Kura, dldr, typo, oocness, dan sejumlah keabsurdan lainnya.**

 **HxH still belongs to Togashi-sensei. I always wait for your next update, sensei!**

Sum: Kurapika—mahasiswi- membutuhkan laki-laki yang bisa dikenalkan kepada keluarganya (sekaligus mengusir mantan pacarnya). Chrollo—calon direktur, kenalan- membutuhkan perempuan yang dijadikan tunangan agar pemegang saham percaya bahwa ia bisa memimpin perusahaannya. Fake Dating!AU

* * *

Rekor terlama Kurapika bisa tahan tidak tidur adalah 36 jam sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan pegangan pada kenyataan, dan mulai kesal serta berkata-kata kasar pada orang-orang yang memiliki keberuntungan buruk karena berada di dalam radius kekesalannya. Alasan ia terbangun selama itu termasuk klise, karena SKS dalam mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikumpul besok pagi. Kurapika adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur. Di hari ia mendapatkan tugas, di hari itu pula ia akan mencoba untuk mulai menyicil tugasnya. Seharusnya dia bisa tidur tenang dalam 36 jam menuju pengumpulan tugasnya.

Seharusnya.

Namun, nampaknya kopi yang dibawa oleh partner selama setengah semester ini berfikiran lain. Kopi itu memutuskan untuk jatuh di atas laptop partner-nya yang mengakibatkan benda kecil itu mengeluarkan sepercik asap sebelum akhirnya mati. Dan tidak bisa menyala lagi meski sudah berkali-kali menekan tombol on hingga jarinya kram. Tindakan kecil itu mengakibatkan dirinya dan sang partner histeris dan memutuskan untuk mengulang dari awal pengerjaan itu. Kesalahan kedua dari Kurapika adalah dia tidak sempat meminta file-nya sebagai back-up hasil akhir tugas mereka. Sempurna.

Leorio (sebagai orang yang mengklaim paling mengerti dirinya sendiri selain orangtuanya dan Pairo) membawa—menarik- dirinya yang berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tentu saja Leorio tidak luput dari amukan Kurapika, ke dalam mobil sedan milik lelaki itu dan mengantarnya pulang hingga ke depan pintu apartemen milik sang gadis (Leorio bukannya khawatir kalau Kurapika pingsan, tidak bukan itu. Leorio hanya tidak ingin gadis itu menambah korban tangis akibat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya) sebelum akhirnya Kurapika tidur selama 12 jam nonstop.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu berfikir, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk merubah rekor seberapa lama ia tidak tidur itu.

72 jam terakhir Kurapika habiskan karena mengerjakan tugas akhir untuk salah satu mata kuliahnya dalam semester terakhirnya kuliah, karena semester depan ia sudah bisa menyusun tugas akhirnya, di sela-sela mendekorasi acara untuk ulang tahun Bisuke, salah seorang kenalannya yang ia kenal dari temannya, Gon dan Killua. Bagaimana kedua anak yang berumur 18 tahun, yang baru setahun masuk kuliah sampai bisa berkenalan dengan perempuan yang umurnya sebaya dengan Morel-sensei (hanya sebatas desas-desus), Kurapika tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Hanya karena dosennya berkata "Kita akan memajukan tanggal pengumpulan tugasnya menjadi seminggu lebih awal," membuat jadwal yang sudah disusun gadis itu menjadi sangat berantakan. Terkutuklah Morel-sensei beserta asap padatnya.

Seharusnya dia bisa mendekor, ikut berpesta, mengerjakan tugas, mendapatkan nilai bagus. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat untuk perempuan itu. Sebuah permata, Bisuke sangat menyukai permata, yang apabila dijilat bisa mengeluarkan rasa apapun (Kurapika tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjilatnya, tentu saja), dan ia akan menginap di apartemen Gon dan Killua lalu menghabiskan quality time bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Semua seharusnya berjalan semulus itu. Seharusnya.

Praktis bagaimana ia makan, mendekor, mengerjakan tugas, makan, mendekor sampai selesai, ia masih belum bisa memecahkannya. Namun yang saat ini berada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya tanpa membuat nyawa di dalam badannya menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Oi, Kurapika." Leorio memanggilnya setelah gadis itu -berhasil- keluar dari kelasnya tanpa menabrak pintu. Fakta bahwa saat ini gadis berambut pirang itu menggunakan kacamata tebalnya dibandingkan lensa kontaknya, mengatakan bahwa Kurapika benar-benar lelah. Bukan tanpa usaha gadis berambut pirang itu bisa keluar, ia bahkan harus memincingkan matanya sekeras yang ia bisa agar tidak menabrak apapun di depannya.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Hanzo, kalau Bisuke akan sampai di tempat tinggalnya kira-kira 4 jam lagi." Kurapika bahkan baru ingat kalau pestanya akan mulai hari ini. "Saat ini, ia sedang berada di dalam pesawatnya menuju kemari. Kau mau dijemput jam berapa?" tanya Leorio tanpa memperhatikan kelelahan yang lawan bicaranya rasakan. Bicara mengenai orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Kurapika memincingkan matanya lagi, sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman-temannya dan Morel-sensei yang baru saja keluar kelas. (Kurapika masih membutuhkan impresi yang baik tentang dirinya di depan gurunya yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam dalam okasi apapun, meskipun ia sekarang ingin mencekik dosennya.)

"Tidak, Leorio." Kurapika menjawab sambil membenarkan posisi tas ransel di pundaknya. Kombinasi antara membawa laptop berat dan tabung berisi kertasnya memang sempurna, dan saking sempurnanya gadis itu merasakan pundaknya sedikit kram. "Hari ini adalah pengumpulan tugas dan aku belum tidur sejak 73 jam yang lalu," Leorio langsung melotot mendengar jawabannya. "Dan tenang saja, aku belum membantai siapapun selama ini. Aku hanya membutuhkan tidur yang lama, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengakhiri jawaban dengan senyuman yang diharapkan tidak membuat lawan bicaranya khawatir (namun justru membuat Leorio bergidik ngeri.)

Lelaki yang sedang menempuh cita-cita menjadi dokter itu kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Mau kuantar pulang? Aku tidak ingin kau ketiduran dan ketinggalan bis pulang."

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. "Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia menguap sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, Zepile-san akan datang. Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Sebelum Leorio menjawab, Kurapika sudah mendahuluinya, "Aku memaksamu. Kau juga harus menikmati pesta ini. Dan aku akan meminta cerita tentang ini, oke? Secara detail."

Leorio tertawa kecil sebelum ia mengangkat kedua tangannya main-main, tanda ia sudah menyerah. "Sepertinya aku masih kalah dalam perdebadatan meski kau dalam keadaan setengah sadar ini."

"Jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak." Lanjutnya.

"Oke."

"Telfon aku ketika kau sudah di apartemen."

"Siap."

"Jangan lupa minum o-"

"IYA BU AKU MENGERTI," akhirnya Kurapika mendorong Leorio menjauh. "Sana cepat pergi, kau menghalangi pandanganku."

Leorio kembali tertawa kecil. "Sialan kau, tapi ini serius. Tel-"

"-fon kau apabila aku sudah di apartemen. Baik-baik, apapun agar kau pergi dari sini."

"Hey!"

Kurapika kembali menemukan dirinya terhibur dengan aktivitas kecil ini. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

* * *

Kurapika terbangun tiga jam kemudian setelah alarm-nya tidak berhenti berbunyi selama 20 menit. Sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dalam menemukan alarm di atas nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan berhasil mematikannya, gadis itu kemudian duduk sambl menyandar di headboard tempat tidurnya, guna mengumpulkan nyawa.

Usaha itu nampaknya sia-sia, karena tak lama kemudian Kurapika menemukan dirinya kembali tidur sampai telfon genggamnya berbunyi. Tidak mengecek siapa yang menelfonnya, ia langsung saja mengangkatnya.

"Ha-"

"KURAPIKA AKHIRNYA. KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA 3 JAM INI HAAHH?!" Teriakan Leorio berhasil menghilangkan segala kantuk yang tersisa.

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga Leorio," sapa gadis itu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia berdeham sebentar untuk mengusir rasa tidak enak di tenggorokkannya. "Aku baru bangun tidur seperti yang kau kira."

"AKU KIRA HAH?! KAU MAU TAHU AKU MENGIRA APA?! AKU MENGIRA KAU MENGHILANG KARENA KAU DICULIK, LALU SI PENCULIK TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN TELFONMU KARENA HABIS BATERAINYA. LALU—"

"Oke oke, Leorio. Aku mengerti. Kau khawatir karena aku tidak langsung menghubungimu, dan aku menyesal," meskipun dari intonasi suaranya jauh dari kata menyesal. Justru gadis itu terdengar sangat menikmati mendengar ucapan meledak-ledak dari orang yang berada di seberang telfon. "Dan aku sudah sampai dengan selamat, dan itu yang paling penting bukan?"

Kurapika bisa mendengar desahan lelah Leorio, tanda ia sudah menyerah menghadapi tingkah laku si gadis, hingga ia bisa mendengar suara lain yang datang. Suara yang Kurapika rindukan.

"LEEOOORRRIIOOOOO, SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK BERTEMU. AKU KANGEN SEKALI." Suara Gon terdengar dengan jelas meski anak laki-laki itu berada di seberang ruangan (Kurapika menebaknya) dan itu sudah membuat senyum melebar di bibirnya.

Lalu ia bisa mendengar suara lainnya yang terdengar lebih kalem, "Yo, ossan." Yang membuat Leorio makin berang, "INI LEORIO-SAMA UNTUKMU, BOCAH."

Lalu ia mendengar suara benda dijatuhkan, dan Kurapika yakin kalau itu adalah suara dari ponsel si lawan bicaranya yang kini justru bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Killua. Selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar suara lain yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya. "Moshi-moshi, Kurapika?"

"Selamat malam Gon," Kurapika membalas sapaan hangat Gon, dan ia mendapatkan sambutan yang lebih hangat lagi. "KURAAPPIIKKAAAA. Kenapa kau tidak ikut datang? Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku yang lain."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar ambekan Gon yang sudah lama ia tak dengar. "Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain karena tidak bisa datang sekarang namun pasti kita akan bersenang-senang di liburan semester ini. Oh, dan aku akan menyampaikan salam-mu pada Pairo."

"WOOOAAAHHH, KAU AKAN BERTEMU PAIRO, KURAPIKA? AKU PIKIR DIA SEKARANG SEDANG BERADA DI ZABAN CITY? SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU KEPADA PAIRO YAAA."

Mendengar nama Pairo disebut sontak memberhentikan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Leorio dan Killua, yang membuat mereka langsung menuju Gon berada dan membrondongi Kurapika pertanyaan. Dan gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan santai. "Tentu saja ia akan datang ke YorkShin City, sekarangkan malam Tahun Baru Imlek."

* * *

YorkShin City adalah salah satu kota terbesar di dari enam benua yang ada di dunia. Kota yang besar juga memiliki banyak masyarakat dengan kebudayaan, agama dan tradisi yang berbeda. Kali ini adalah perayaan Tahun Baru Imlek, warna merah, bunyi petasan yang meledak dan meninggalkan cahaya warna-warni di langit serta lentera yang menggantung di setiap bangunan telihat mendominasi. Sebagian jalanan besar di YorkShin City ditutup akibat banyak masyarakat yang turun ke jalan dan menikmati karnaval yang berjalan mengelilingi hampir seluruh kota serta atraksi dari perayaan yang terjadi di hampir semua taman besar di kota ini.

Pada malam Tahun Baru Imlek, Kurapika memiliki tradisi sendiri dalam merayakannya. Gadis itu pastinya akan merayakan dengan keluarganya beserta Pairo dan keluarganya. Ayah Kurapika bekerja sebagai dokter yang sudah terkenal akan keberhasilannya dalam menyembuhkan pasien, memutuskan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat dalam menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Selain itu, ibunya akan ikut membantu dengan mencari tanaman obat dan dari situ beliau akan menciptakan obat-obatan herbal yang dapat menyembuhkan bermacam-macam penyakit.

Pairo, sepupunya yang sedari dulu memiliki tubuh yang lemah, hanya bisa hidup di tempat yang memiliki udara yang tidak tercemari oleh limbah apapun, akan pergi ke YorkShin City guna melakukan check-up setiap setahun sekali. Saat-saat Pairo datang berkunjung adalah hal yang sangat dinanti oleh Kurapika. Gadis itu akan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk datang ke restoran mereka biasa makan bersama.

Hanten Shinsen adalah salah satu restoran dari banyaknya restoran bintang dua yang tersebar di YorkShin City. Restoran ini termasuk restoran cina yang terkenal, terletak di ujung kota dekat dengan sungai yang memiliki mata air yang masih jernih, namun pada saat malam Perayaan Tahun Baru Imlek, kembang api yang meledak dari seluruh kota akan terpantul di bayangan sungai akan membuat pemandangan yang paling bagus bila di lihat di restoran ini.

Ayahnya berteman dengan pemilik restoran ini setelah dulu berhasil menolong anak sang pemilik restoran yang terkena cacar naga. Hanten Shinsen hanya berupa restoran kecil, yang sejak ditawarkan pada ayah Kurapika kalau salah satu meja di sana akan selalu kosong apabila mereka datang sebagai pembayarannya—ayahnya menolak pembayaran jasanya dengan uang, namun tidak dengan memiliki teman baru- Kurapika, Pairo dan keluarganya akan selalu datang ke sana sejak gadis itu dapat mengingat.

Kurapika memutuskan untuk datang sejam sebelum makan malam dimulai, yaitu pukul 9 malam. Tidak ada alasan lain, gadis itu hanya ingin melihat wajah sumringah Pairo saat melihatnya sudah datang duluan. Karena ini restoran berbintang dua, maka makanan yang akan dihidangkan kepada mereka sudah harus dipesan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju restoran, gadis itu bersyukur atas otaknya yang masih berfungsi karena berhasil untuk memilih menggunakan sepatu flat china dibanding heels hitam 5 cm yang sebenarnya lebih pas digunakan bersamaan dengan gaun cheongsam merahnya, Kurapika melewati beberapa pawai yang menampilkan pertunjukan tarian barongsai, pasar malam yang terlihat ramai karena menjual makanan yang ada hanya pada saat Malam Tahun Baru Imlek serta kios-kios yang dihias dengan warna merah guna menyesuaikan dengan perayaan.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, (Kurapika harus memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak berhenti di tengah jalan hanya untuk menikmati suasana perayaan) ia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang sepanjang mata kaki, dan memberikannya kepada pelayan yang sudah berdiri setelah pintu masuk dibuka, agar bisa disimpan.

Udara di luar dan di dalam sangat berbeda jauh. Meskipun musim dingin sudah lewat, namun sisa-sisa angin dari musim dingin masih ada dan beberapa kali berhasil meniup tengkuknya yang terbuka dan membuatnya bergedik karena dingin. Beruntunglah pemanas ruangan sudah diciptakan pada masa ia sudah hidup.

Rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang selama seminggu kemarin kehilangan warna keemasannya, kini sudah kembali mengkilat (Leorio sudah berbaik hati mengingatkan agar rambut pirang sang gadis tidak lupa untuk dikeramas dan dicuci hingga mengkilat), dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengepangnya dan membuat bun rendah. Poni tipis membingkai wajahnya, dan ia menggunakan eye shadow yang berfungsi memperlihatkan mata beriris sapphire-nya. Karena untuk bantuan penglihatan gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan lensa kontak bening (ia masih ingat kejadian dimana ibunya marah-marah karena gadis itu menggunakan kontak lensa berwarna hitam yang menutupi iris sapphire-nya, dan sejak saat itu Kurapika berjanji tidak akan menggunakan kontak lensa-nya yang berwarna hitam apabila sedang bersama ibunya.)

Gaun cheongsam-nya berwarna merah, membentuk lekuk badannya hingga pinggang dan dari sana roknya akan mengembang hingga mencapai mata kakinya. Panjang lengan gaun hanya mencapai lengan atasnya dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang putih pucat akibat mendapatkan kontak dari udara dingin tadi. Di tangan kirinya terdapat dompet merah senada yang berisi kunci rumahnya, beberapa uang tunai, kartu kredit beserta telfon genggamnya.

Setelah sampai di ruang resepsionis, Kurapika lalu menyebutkan nama ayahnya, dan segera ia diantar menuju meja makan yang terlihat tertutup oleh partisi yang terbuat dari bamboo. Meskipun berada di ujung ruangan namun pemandangan yang dibatasi oleh kaca besar termasuk bagus, sangat bagus malah, karena memperlihatkan taman yang sepertinya memiliki tema cina tersebut yang masih terlihat meski sudah gelap karena lampu-lampu taman yang berbentuk lampion karena memiliki tema serupa.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjanji akan memanggil pelayan tersebut apabila ada yang kurang, Kurapika segera duduk dan mulai mengecek riasan di wajahnya dengan dompet kecil yang dibawanya. Di dalamnya terdapat cermin kecil, dan segera ia melihat apakah riasannya ada yang kurang. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menutup dompetnya dan mulai mengamati suasana di sekitarnya. Partisi yang memisahkan antara mejanya dan meja yang lain, memungkinkan baginya untuk melihat semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh pengunjung yang lain tanpa sepengetahuan bahwa ada yang memperhatikan tindakan mereka.

Suasana di restaurant tidak terlalu ramai, terlihat hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang memutuskan untuk makan malam berada di sana, karena orang-orang lebih suka menikmati suasana di luar ruangan dibanding di dalam ruangan untuk okasi ini. Hingga matanya menangkap lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di sana. Dengan teman kencannya.

Kurapika tidak ingin langsung berburuk sangka. Maka dari itu ia mulai menutup matanya dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak menggila. Sia-sia. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang sudah bertalu-talu di telinganya. Ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan matanya tidak membohongi dirinya.

Itu mantan pacarnya, Shiapouf Collins.

Bukan. Kurapika bukan termasuk perempuan yang tidak bisa move-on dari mantan pacarnya. 4 bulan bersama dengan Pouf, nama panggilan Shiapouf, membuat Kurapika bisa mengetahui segala sifat yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu.

Pouf memiliki sifat yang menyukai perhatian yang ditujukan kepada dirinya, ucapan yang tajam kepada hal yang tidak disukainya—atau dalam keadaan ini Kurapika yang notabene telah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, dan 90% kemungkinan lelaki itu akan menyadari keberadaan gadis pirang itu, karena partisi itu tidak menutupi keberadaan mejanya yang berada di ujung ruangan, lalu lelaki itu akan datang menuju meja Kurapika guna merendahkan dirinya habis-habisan.

Kalau dia sendirian, Kurapika tidak akan masalah, ia akan terima semua ucapan Pouf. Namun kali ini, keluarganya akan datang. Pairo akan datang, dan Kurapika tidak akan terima kalau keluarga menjadi sasaran bagi lelaki itu.

Kepalanya mulai berfikir, sambil mencari dan menyusun ide. Namun matanya tidak berhenti bergerak mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai atensinya mengarah ke seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sendirian, yang berada di ujung ruangan yang satunya. Sepertinya ia sedang membaca bukunya guna mengisi waktu menunggu teman kencannya.

Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah Pouf akan langsung mengetahui kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Kurapika dan teman kencan lelaki berambut hitam itu datang yang akan menyebabkan malu terbesar yang pernah dialaminya. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menyerah duluan.

 _It's a dire situation, and drastic time calls for drastic action._

Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu segera berdiri dari kursi yang tadi diduduki, membawa dompet dan kemudian berjalan menyebrangi ruangan, ke meja dimana lelaki itu duduk. Kurapika mulai mengucapkan segala macam doa yang diketahuinya agar rencana ini berhasil.

Setelah sampai, gadis itu mulai menarik kursi yang berada di depan lelaki itu dan mulai duduk. Memang benar, lelaki itu sedang membaca buku yang sudah tua, terlihat dari sampul kulitnya yang sudah mengelupas dan halamannya yang sudah menguning. Namun matanya masih bisa menangkap judul buku yang sedang dibaca. Thus Spoken Zarathustra oleh Tchenich.

Kurapika masih belum sepenuhnya mengontrol mulutnya—hal yang akan selalu terjadi apabila seseorang sedang membaca buku kesukaan yang gadis itu- berkata,

"Dia yang bertarung melawan monster harus berhati-hati kalau-kalau ia malah menjadi monster itu sendiri. Saat kau memandang jauh ke dalam Abyss, maka Abyss juga balas memandangmu."

Kurapika baru sadar kalau kalimat yang terdengar di telinganya diucapkan oleh dirinya sendiri pada saat mata lelaki itu merubah fokusnya menuju dirinya. Dan oh, betapa benar sekali quote itu diucapkan pada saat gadis itu menatap iris lelaki dihadapannya. Hitam gelap, seperti abyss itu sendiri. Dan ia merasakan kalau abyss yang mengambil tempat di mata lelaki itu juga ikut menatapnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu baru menyadari betapa menariknya lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Kurapika mengakui kalau Pouf itu tampan, namun ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan laki-laki ini. Kalau Pouf menarik dengan rambut pirang dan kata-kata Sheakespeare yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya, laki-laki ini menarik dengan rambut raven dan warna iris yang sama-sama hitam gelap, memakai tuxedo yang berwarna hitam pula, sepasang anting globular berwarna ungu, dan ada semacam headband putih yang menutupi keningnyanya serta jangan lupakan aura misterius yang berada di sekitarnya. Kurapika sangat menyukai misteri apalagi yang belum terungkap kebenarannya.

"Kau membaca Tchenize?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan alis yang diangkat sebelahnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, lelaki itu sedang melakukannya dengan cara yang elegan.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai semua karya-karya Tchenize. Terutama yang berjudul The Gay Science."

Lelaki di depannya menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi dan mulai menanggapi percakapan yang diucapkan oleh gadis di depannya. "Ah, 'Jangan berdiam di padang! Ataupun memanjat tinggi hingga menghilang. Pemandangan yang paling bagus di dunia. Berasal dari ketinggian yang sedang"

Gadis itu langsung mengangguk-angguk antusias. Ia mulai tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Hal yang paling Kurapika suka selain membaca buku yang bagus adalah memiliki teman untuk bercerita yang sama bagusnya. "Wow. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil mengutip kata-kata Tchenize sama persis dengan bukunya."

Lelaki itu mengulaskan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. "Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu."

Kurapika tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban lelaki itu, dan kemudian mereka terlibat dalam percakapan kecil seputar buku-buku yang sudah mereka baca namun masih setipe dengan Tchenize. Gadis itu tidak menyadari berapa lama mereka bertukar pendapat sampai terdengar sebuah dehaman kecil menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menyadari bahwa dehaman itu berasal dari Pouf yang sudah berdiri bersama teman kencannya di samping meja makan yang sedang tempati bersama lelaki berambut raven itu.

Benar. Pouf adalah alasan mengapa gadis itu duduk di hadapan lelaki yang baru ia temui namun ia sudah bisa bertukar pendapat dengan nyaman.

"Kurapika, sayangku. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Pouf menyapa gadis itu, dan Kurapika sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Pouf. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan seperti itu. Tidak di dalam hubungan kita, maupun di saat hubungan kita sudah selesai."

"Pelit dan kaku seperti biasa." Pouf memasang ekspresi kesal secara terang-terangan sebelum akhirnya memasang ekspresi sopan ke arah lelaki yang menjadi teman berbicara Kurapika. "Dan senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan.."

"Lucilfer. Chrollo Lucilfer."

Pada saat lelaki berambut raven—Chrollo- menyebutkan namanya, Kurapika baru sadar kalau mereka belum saling mengetahui nama mereka masing-masing, namun gadis itu sudah berbicara layaknya teman lama kepada Chrollo yang usianya terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Dimana sopan santunnya berada?

"Aah. Baiklah. Senang sekali berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Lucilfer," Pouf mengangguk kepada lelaki berambut raven tersebut, "Kurapika," Pouf mengangguk lagi ke arah gadis itu, "Tapi sayangnya aku dan Pitou harus mengucapkan perpisahan kami di sini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan."

Pouf lalu menawarkan lengan kirinya kepada teman kencannya—Pitou- yang disambut olehnya dan kemudian mereka berjalan menjauh dari meja mereka. Barulah saat Pouf sudah tidak terlihat di indera penglihatannya, Kurapika menghembuskan napas yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan. Secara ketegangan yang tadi tidak nampak mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Maafkan saya, Lucilfer-san", Kurapika yang tadinya ketika berbicara kepada Chrollo akan menggunakan bahasa semi formal dan menatap langsung ke matanya, namun kali ini gadis itu menggunakan bahasa formal dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

"Saya tadinya datang ke meja Anda hanya untuk menghindari mantan pacar saya yang datang ke sini, ternyata secara kebetulan juga berada di sini. Saya hanya tidak ingin Pouf menemui keluarga saya dalam acara kami, terutama saat sepupu saya datang."

Kurapika diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya mengetahui persis kalau perbuataan saya ini tidak dapat diterima dan justru menghancurkan acara anda pada malam ini. Maafkan saya karena telah menganggu acara kencan Anda."

Lelaki yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun Kurapika masih tetap menolak untuk menatap Chrollo. Sampai lelaki itu melakukan hal yang tak terduga, yaitu..

"Kurapika."

..memanggil nama gadis itu dengan suaranya baritonnya yang berat, namun juga terasa lembut di saat bersamaan. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati ekspresi yang berada di wajah Chrollo. Namun ekspresinya tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, seperti ekspresinya sejak awal gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di seberangnya dan membuka percakapan mereka. Diam-diam Kurapika mensyukuri tidak ada tatapan menghakimi dari sana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempersalahkan masalah kalau kau mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian mantan pacarmu tadi. Mungkin awalnya aku merasa terganggu saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk." Kurapika memerah karena malu mendengar pendapat jujur dari Chrollo. "Tetapi, semua itu langsung ditepis dengan perasaan menyenangkan karena mendapat teman sehobi. Karena jarang sekali ada orang, terutama gadis semuda dirimu yang sudah membaca karangan Tchenize."

Mendengar perkataan Chrollo, Kurapika tidak bisa menahan perasaan leganya dan secuil perasaan bahagia karena lelaki itu menanggap keberadaan orang se-kutu buku dirinya tidak menganggu.

Lalu Kurapika melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan menyadari bahwa hampir 40 menit ia berada di meja Chrollo. Segera gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah Chrollo tanda terimakasihnya. "Kalau begitu terimakasih atas kemurahan hati Anda sudah membantu saya, Lucilfer-san. Saya pamit kembali ke meja saya."

"Chrollo."

"Maaf?" gadis itu belum memahami perkataan pemuda itu.

"Panggil aku Chrollo." Ulang lelaki itu. "Lucilfer-san adalah nama panggilan ayahku oleh para koleganya, dan aku yakin aku belum setua itu."

"Baiklah, Chrollo-san. Aku memaksa untuk menambahkan suffiks itu di belakang nama Anda, agar terdengar lebih sopan." Kurapika segera berjalan kembali.

"Oh dan satu lagi Kurapika." Seruan itu terdengar ketika gadis itu hanya sempat berjalan dua langkah.

"Ya, Chrollo-san?"

"Kau terdengar aneh dengan menggunakan kalimat yang sopan begitu. Setidaknya berbicaralah seperti kau baru pertama kali datang ke mejaku."

Perkataan itu menimbulkan senyuman tipis di bibir Kurapika. "Tentu saja, Chrollo-san."

Saat berjalan kembali ke mejanya, gadis itu tidak mengetahui kalau Chrollo masih mengamati dirinya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu membawa dirinya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, aura disekelilingnya mengatakan kalau gadis berambut pirang itu termasuk orang yang terpelajar dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang penuh sopan-santun itu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat, Danchou." Sebuah sapaan menghentikan pengamatannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mempersilahkan lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk di kursi di seberangnya.

"Aku salah memperkirakan kalau perayaan ini tidak akan menimbulkan kemacetan panjang, dan yang benar saja, aku terjebak di dalam perjalanan selama 2 jam karena menggunakan mobil, yang kalau aku jalan hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit."

"Sebaiknya kau menginapkan mobilmu di sini, Phinks. Dengan penuhnya jalan seperti yang kau deskripsikan, justru semakin malam jalanan akan semakin penuh." Saran Chrollo sambil menyesap anggur merahnya.

"Ide bagus, Danchou." Lelaki berambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang yang bernama Phinks itu menyetujui saran Chrollo. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada orang sebelum aku yang duduk di sini, Danchou?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chrollo justru balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, tempat duduk ini terasa hangat, dan aku mencium bau harum samar dari parfum yang aku tebak berasal dari perempuan."

Chrollo tersenyum kecil sambil melanjutkan menyesap anggur merahnya mendengar deduksi dari lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Phinks memang bisa dibilang kurang memiliki kelebihan dalam berfikir, namun kekurangannya tersebut ditutupi oleh kemampuannya meninju dan mencium meskipun yang terakhir itu tidak terlalu dibanggakan.

"Kau benar sekali. Ada seorang perempuan yang duduk di sana sebelum kau datang."

"Woah, apa dia cantik, Danchou? Kalau begitu, di saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya, kau bisa meminta bantuannya untuk masalah itu, Danchou."

Perkataan Phinks sontak membuat Chrollo terdiam sejenak lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya tanda ia sedang berfikir. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja gadis itu bisa membantunya. Tidak sia-sia ia datang ke restoran ini ternyata.

Lalu pandangannya berkeliling dan mendapati objek yang dicarinya terlihat sedang melepas rindu dengan lelaki berambut coklat yang Chrollo tebak seumuran dengan gadis pirang itu yang, kalau tidak salah, merupakan sepupunya. Lalu setelah selesai, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali memeluk dua orang yang terlihat seperti orang tuanya, dan menyalim tangan kedua orang lainnya.

Mereka semua duduk dan segera mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang diselingi beberapa senyum dan gelak tawa.

"Danchou?"

Panggilan Phinks kembali membawa Chrollo dari pengamatannya.

"Kau benar, Phinks. Di saat aku bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu, aku akan meminta bantuannya."

 **TBC**

 **Well, hello. Salam kenal, ini adalah fik saya pertama kalinya di fandom ini. Bagi yang nunggu fanfik saya yang lain, mohon maaf belom bisa dilanjutin karena saya harus kuliah dan buat dapetin feel untuk fanfiknya itu harus nonton ulang anime dan saya tidak punya waktu itu ekeke, mungkin pas saya liburan bakal dilanjutinnya.**

 **Untuk buku yang dibaca sama Chrollo itu judulnya sama karangan Nietzsche dan saya tidak punya apa-apa di dalam fanfik ini.**

 **Kalau ada masukkan dan tanggapannya dan kritik yang membangun bisa tekan tombol review ya :D ini bisa dibilang fanfik pemanasan saya sebelum ngeluarin fik saya yang pertama yang ngikutin canon komiknya. Awalnya saya ingin ngebuat ini dalam oneshot, tapi apa kalian sanggup ngebaca 30k words? Lolol**

 **Anyway salam kenal semua.**


	2. Chapter 2

"KAU BERTEMU DENGAN POUF?!"

Teriakan Leorio menjadi sambutan pertama yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Kurapika saat gadis itu sudah selesai menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya pada saat malam Tahun Baru Imlek. Diiringi oleh ekspresi tidak suka yang dikeluarkan oleh Killua serta ekspresi khawatir dari Gon.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, _ossan_. Kurapika masih bisa mendengarmu dengan baik." Killua mengeluh sembari menutup sebelah telinganya, karena dari posisi duduk Leorio berada di sebelah lelaki berambut silver tersebut. Sedangkan Kurapika dan Gon duduk di seberang mereka, dan diantara mereka terdapat meja yang menampung makan siang mereka.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka di salah satu kafetaria yang terletak di kampus. Beruntungnya bagi Killua dan Gon, mereka tidak memiliki kuliah lagi karena kelas mereka untuk hari itu hanya memakan waktu tiga jam di pagi hari. Sedangkan Kurapika tidak memiliki kuliah pada hari itu.

Malangnya, Leorio masih memiliki kuliah pada sore harinya. Mungkin dia berteriak sembari melepaskan stressnya karena hanya dia yang mendapatkan kelas pada sore hari. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu kecuali Leorio sendiri.

"INI LEORIO-SAMA UNTUKMU, BOCAH!" Bukannya melemah, teriakan Leorio malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mungkin kau harus memohon untuk itu, _ossan_!"

" _Ma, maa_. Kalian jangan bertengkar." Gon berkata sambil ber-sweatdropped ria. "Yang penting Kurapika sudah berhasil menjauhkan Pouf, kan?" Lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam melawan gravitasi itu mencoba menenangkan kekesalan Leorio dan Killua setelah mereka mendengar nama mantan kekasih Kurapika yang malah memunculkan dirinya pada saat mereka tidak menemani perempuan tersebut dalam makan malamnya. Mereka bertiga mengetahui bagaimana sikap dan kemampuan yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Pouf pada saat lelaki itu bertemu dengan orang yang ia tidak suka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Pairo? Bukannya Pouf seharusnya tahu kalau sepupumu ada disana?" Kali ini Killua yang membuka suaranya. "Mengapa ia malah pergi cepat sekali dari sana? 4 bulan bersama denganmu seharusnya sudah membuatnya mengetahui mengenai tradisi keluargamu pada malam Tahun Baru Imlek." Killua akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Pouf akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Pairo dan mempermalukan sepupunya di hadapan public?

Kurapika sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan diajukan oleh lelaki berambut silver tersebut, karenanya gadis itu sedikit melewati bagian pertemuan dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja ia kenal dalam semalam. Sayangnya, Killua cukup teliti untuk menangkap keganjilan tersebut.

" _Well_ ", gadis itu berkata dan bingung bagaimana menjelaskan peristiwa itu. "Aku.. semacam kabur dari tempat aku duduk dan bertemu seseorang."

Ketiga temannya yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka langsung menghentikan gerakan mereka, dan menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Jelaskan."

Inilah mengapa gadis pirang itu tidak mau menceritakan secara mendetail. Ketiga temannya—garis miring—sahabatnya bisa menjadi preman kalau ada orang lain, terutama laki-laki, yang mencoba mendekati dirinya. Mereka bertingkah seperti ini setelah hubungannya dengan Pouf berakhir.

' _Aku yang menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki, namun malah mereka bertiga yang bersikap layaknya mereka yang menjadi korban._ '

Gadis itu tidak memiliki pikiran yang jelek mengenai perbuatan mereka, jujur ia malah senang. Ini berarti sahabat-sahabatnya masih mempedulikan dirinya. Namun berbeda ketika Gon, Killua, Leorio—terutama Leorio, sudah menekan tombol mereka sehingga menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Kurapika pening dan membuatnya menghela napasnya dengan keras.

"Dan kau jangan menghela napas kepadaku dengan keras, nona muda." Leorio mulai bertingkah seperti ibunya saja.

"Ya, Bu. Maaf."

"Hey!"

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya, hm?" Killua melerai mereka dengan cara kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bagaimana ya? Toh itu kejadian (belum) lama, dan akhirnya seperti yang bisa kalian lihat. Aku baik-baik saja."Kurapika berusaha mengelak bercerita.

"Ayolah Kurapika, _pretty please with cherry on top_." Gon memohon dengan wajahnya yang polos, dan bagaimana mungkin Kurapika bisa menolak?

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kalian tidak boleh tertawa sesudahnya." Ketiga lelaki yang berada semeja dengannya mengangguk antusias.

Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu memulai ceritanya dari bagaimana ia bangun akibat panggilan dari telefon genggamnya dari Leorio. Ceritanya diiringi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan imbuhan (lebih terdengar menjadi wejangan apabila itu yang berasal dari Leorio), namun keseluruhan suasana di meja mereka cenderung tenang sampai akhir cerita Kurapika berakhir.

"Jadi, jadi. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling penting." Killua berdeham, guna menarik perhatian teman-temannya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa dia tampan?" Seketika wajahnya yang serius tadi berubah menjadi wajah nakalnya yang terlihat seperti kucing.

"Hmph, mana mungkin ada wajah yang mampu menyaingi ketampanan dari Leorio-sama ini." Leorio berkata dengan percaya dirinya sambil tersenyum dan mengembangkan mengempiskan hidungnya.

Perkataan tersebut membuat Gon tertawa dengan renyahnya, Kurapika mendengus geli sambil menahan tawanya, dan Killua yang terlihat memberengut karena tidak setuju dengan perkataan Leorio.

"Haaah? Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini lewat pintu _ossan_ , kalau ternyata kepalamu sebesar ini."

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI KATA-KATAMU BOCAH!" Leorio sudah terlihat ingin menghajar Killua kalau saja jawaban dari Kurapika tidak mengejutkannya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya." Jawab gadis itu sambil termenung dan menghabiskan sisa minumannya. "Tapi kalau kalian bertanya sedang apa dia sewaktu aku datang ke mejanya tentu aku ingat! Ia sedang membaca buku karangan Tchenidze yang berjudul.." perkataan Kurapika selanjutnya hanya terdengar samar-samar dipendengaran, karena tidak ada satu dari mereka bertiga yang benar-benar mendengar karena tidak ada yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengan gadis tersebut.

Mereka hanya memiliki satu pemikiran yang muncul, namun anehnya sangat identik di kepala masing-masing. Kurapika ternyata seorang kutubuku. Sangat, sangat, _sangat_ kutubuku.

Setelah Kurapika menyelesaikan perkataannya, teman lelakinya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dan sontak terdengar tawa yang berasal dari ketiga temannya.

"Kalian sudah berjanji bukan, tidak akan tertawa." Kali ini giliran Kurapika yang memberengut.

"Itu benar," Leorio masih bisa menjawab disela-sela tawanya. "Tapi itu'kan setelah kau selesai bercerita mengenai kejadian makan malam tersebut. Bukan cerita yang ini." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa makin kencang.

"Kurapika ternyata kutu buku sekali!" Gon membuat pernyataan yang jelas membuat sang empunya memerah.

"Benar sekali. Orang macam apa yang tidak ingat bagaimana wajah dari lelaki yang menolongnya tetapi malah ingat halaman yang sedang dibaca." Killua menimpali.

" _Maa_ , itulah Kurapika." Leorio mengakhiri.

"Mohon diingat kalau orang yang kalian bicarakan itu masih duduk di sini." Kurapika mengingatkan mereka, yang diabaikan oleh mereka bertiga karena mereka justru sibuk membicarakan betapa 'nerd'nya dirinya.

Gadis pirang itu berdeham kecil, saat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berhenti menertawakan dirinya. "Sudah selesai?"

Gon, Killua dan Leorio meringis kecil kemudian menepuk pelan dada mereka akibat tertawa terlalu lama, Leorio bahkan harus terbatuk-batuk dulu, sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus", perempuan berambut pirang tersebut mengakhiri peristiwa yang dialaminya pada malam Tahun Baru Imlek.

"Buat apa aku mengingat wajahnya, toh aku tidak bakal bertemu lagi dengannya." Intonasi suaranya mengakatakan final, dan ia tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi mengenai kejadian tersebut.

* * *

 **Fake Dating!AU, Kuroxfem!Kura, dldr, typo, oocness, dan sejumlah keabsurdan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **HxH still belongs to Togashi-sensei. I always wait for your next update, sensei! and i own nothing in this story**

 **.**

 **on commitment chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy tho**

* * *

Kurapika menggeram dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya.

Gadis itu masih membayangkan perkataan dosen pembimbingnya, Morel-sensei mengenai tugas akhirnya. Dan udara dingin dari bulan Januari yang masih tetap menempel sepanjang jalan pulang ke apartemen tidak membantunya sama sekali dalam mencerna kata-kata dosennya.

Memang benar kalau dia masih berusia 23 tahun, namun bukan berarti dia tidak serius dalam mengambil gelar _magister_ -nya. Mungkin benar kalau dia adalah anggota yang termuda dalam satu angkatannya, namun bukan berarti usahanya dalam kelulusan kurang dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan sekarang ia lelah mengomel, mengutuk dan berkata kasar di dalam pikirannya, perutnya malah keroncongan minta diisi. Perutnya malah meminta untuk diisi dengan makanan yang manis-manis, dan bingung jenis kue apa yang diinginkannya. Karenanya, Kurapika memutuskan untuk memutar ke arah _market street_ demi mencari toko kue yang buka sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bukan langsung menuju ke terminal bus seperti biasanya.

 _'Di tengah cuaca yang masih labil begini apa ada toko kue yang buka ya?'_ Batinnya sambil terus berjalan disepanjang _market street_.

Kebanyakan retail dan toko yang berada di _market street_ tidak buka, karena ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan kalau salju masih akan turun hari ini, dan angin musim dingin sudah mulai berhembus pelan. Demi menghindari dingin yang sudah masuk ke bajunya, ia berjalan cepat dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang tidak memakai sarungtangan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Meski begitu hawa dingin masih bisa masuk menembus badannya, sekalipun Kurapika sudah memakai syal dan sweater dengan turtleneck. Sambil terus berjalan dan sesekali menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya, berharap kalau-kalau ada toko yang buka.

Sampai atensinya mendapati ada toko kue yang buka, yang berada di salah satu distrik mewah di kota YorkShin. Sepertinya gadis itu berjalan cukup jauh sampai ia baru menyadarinya. Di sebelah toko kue tersebut berjejer toko-toko baju bermerek yang menampilkan beberapa jenis baju yang baru keluar di musim dingin.

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya, saat atensinya menangkap beberapa baju saat ia sedang berjalan. Baju-baju itu memang memiliki warna yang cerah dan potongan yang bagus, namun apa mungkin pemakainya tidak akan kedinginan memakainya. Maksudnya lihat saja dia. Kurapika sudah memakai sweater, syal, sepatu boots dan mantel yang semuanya berwarna hitam, namun ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Hal ini semata-mata hanya karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangan, serta topinya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau ada orang yang memakai setelan baju seperti salju akan turun, maksudnya di bulan Februari apa bukannya salju sudah tidak akan turun lagi? Namun disinilah dia, dengan salju yang sudah mulai turun, dan masih bingung dalam memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak.

Bagaimana tidak. Toko kue yang buka ternyata adalah toko kue untuk pernikahan.

Sepertinya salah satu dewa sudah mendengar permintaannya. Namun jangan lupakan kalau dewa juga menyukai lelucon. Kurapika mendengus sambil mencemooh mendengar jawaban itu muncul dikepalanya.

Di sini gadis itu memikirkan beberapa solusi. Dia bisa mengabaikan keinginannya untuk makan kue yang manis. Tapi, resikonya adalah suasana hatinya akan memburuk selama seminggu ke depan. Suasana hari yang jelek lebih banya mengakibatkan dampak yang negatif dibanding yang positif, terutama pada kerajinan dalam mengerjakan tugas kuliah, maupun tugas diluar kuliah. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bisa masuk dan bisa menikmati kue-kue yang terlihat sangat menggoda meski hanya terlihat dari etalase.

Kemudian ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa lama ia makan kue, terlebih lagi yang gratis? Sepertinya pikirannya sedang terguncang sampai-sampai bisa berfikir untuk makan gratis.

Oke, pikirannya sudah bulat dalam memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencoba beberapa kue. Namun, Kurapika tidak bisa masuk sendirian. Ia membutuhkan lelaki yang bisa menemaninya masuk ke dalam, karena ini adalah toko kue untuk _pernikahan_ , otomatis calon suaminya harus ikut.

Kurapika mengerang dalam hatinya memikirkan ide mengenai pernikahan.

Mungkin ia bisa menelfon Gon, atau Killua, atau bahkan Leorio untuk datang dan menemaninya ke sini. Lalu Kurapika mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan menatap ke arah jam hitam yang melingkar di sana. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Mereka bertiga pasti sedang menunggu untuk kelas mereka selanjutnya. Rencana memanggil mereka batal.

Oke. Rencana dadakan, gadis itu bisa memikirkan mengenai rencana dadakan. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan lelaki asing yang bisa di ajak menemaninya. Tapi bagaimana mengajak lelaki asing, kalau tidak ada satupun orang lewat, terlebih hanya dirinya sendiri yang sedang tidak waras karena sedang berdiam diri depan toko kue di bawah turunnya salju, di saat orang lain memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam ruangan yang hangat sambil duduk di bawah kotatsu?

Aah, memikirkan tentang kotatsu hangatnya yang sedang menanti di dalam apartemennya sudah membuatnya goyah untuk langsung pulang saja.

Saat Kurapika sudah memutuskan untuk balik badan, dan langsung pulang, atensi kembali menangkap sesosok laki-laki asing yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dan sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telfonnya. Lelaki itu sangat terlihat persiapannya dalam menembus salju yang turunnya semakin banyak, karena sudah membuka dan sekarang sedang membawa payung berwarna hitam yang terlihat senada dengan pakaian yang dipakainya yang juga didominasi oleh warna hitam.

Pemikirannya sudah tergoyah lagi, karena perutnya yang tadi sudah tidak lapar kembali mengeluarkan suara pelan lagi karena ide untuk makan kue memiliki peluang yang besar. Di sini ia sudah memantapkan pemikirannya. Ia akan menghampiri lelaki asing itu dan memintanya untuk menemaninya mencoba kue-kue di dalam.

Di saat Kurapika sudah berjalan ke arah lelaki asing tersebut, tak disangka ternyata lelaki itu tidak seasing yang ia kira. Meski kini tidak ada perban yang mengelilingi keningnya dan menunjukkan tanda salib yang berada di keningnya kepada dunia, namun gadis itu masih mengenal wajah yang tetap datar meski kali ini Kurapika bisa mendeteksi keseriusan yang sedang menguar dari gesture tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan anting globular yang masih tetap menggantung di keduatelinganya.

"Chrollo-san!"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut memanggil namanya sembari berlari-lari kecil ke arah Chrollo yang sudah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan orang yang berada di sambungannya. Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, lelaki tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa saat tersebut.

"Aah, Kurapika. Selamat siang." Jawabnya dengan sopan, sembari membagi payungnya agar kepala Kurapika tidak lagi terkena salju yang jatuh.

"Selamat siang juga untukmu, Chrollo-san." Balas gadis itu cepat sambil ber-ojigi. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ah, hal yang sama juga saat melihatmu, Kurapika. Kau terlihat.." perkataan Chrollo sempat terhenti karena baru menyadari adanya tumpukan salju di atas rambut pirangnya, dan secara refleks membersihkannya. "..baik."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi sebagai jawaban, dan terlihat tidak terganggu karena pemikirannya sedang berputar dalam mengajukan pertanyaan kepada lawan bicaranya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Chrollo-san," panggilnya dengan suara rendah. "Suka makanan yang manis?"

* * *

"Selamat datang di Carlo's Bakery."

Sapaan dari salah satu pegawai yang sedang berjaga serta suara denting bel yang digantung di atas pintu menjadi hal pertama yang didengar oleh Chrollo saat dirinya dan gadis di depannya memasuki toko kue setelah dirinya mendengar alasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurapika untuk menemaninya masuk ke dalam.

Meski kegiatannya sering terjun ke lapangan dalam urusan property, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Chrollo masuk ke dalam toko kue. Dan toko kue pernikahan untuk pengalaman pertamanya.

Sekarang dirinya yang sedang kebingungan ditambah rasa pusing akibat topic yang diangkat sewaktu rapat tadi sedang membentuk di kepalanya, tetapi ia tidak boleh memperlihatkannya sedikitpun. Sebagaimana guru tatakrama yang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi seorang _gentlemen_ , lelaki berambut hitam tersebut lalu membantu Kurapika dalam melepaskan mantel hitamnya sebelum melepaskan mantelnya sendiri.

Kurapika yang menyadari gesture dari Chrollo sempat tersentak (terlihat dari kedua bahunya yang mendadak tegang) akibat tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan tesebut, langsung lega saat melihat lelaki di belakangnya yang melakukan gesture tersebut, mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih lalu langsung menyanggul rendah rambut pirangnya yang memang panjang.

Carlo's Bakery adalah toko kue yang terkenal (Chrollo bisa mengetahuinya karena teman-temannya sering membawakan kue dari sini meski hanya samar-samar di dalam ingatannya) dengan bagian etalase yang luas karena bisa menaruh beberapa jenis kue dengan hiasan yang berbeda di atasnya. Dan di atas etalase tersebut terlihat besi-besi yang sudah dibentuk hingga menyerupai sangkar burung dengan kue dengan jenis berbeda di dalamnya.

Selain itu terdapat sofa untuk menunggu, yang berbentuk dinamis ditengah-tengah ruangan sehingga tidak menyulitkan para pelanggan yang akan mencoba beberapa kue dari _buffet-buffet_ yang berada di sekeliling ruangan. Dengan jendela yang luas serta lampu-lampu yang menyorot ke bagian kue-kue yang dipajang, menjadikan interior di dalam toko ini menjadi sangat cerah apabila di luar tidak sedang turun salju.

Apabila rasa yang dirasakan olehnya enak, mungkin Chrollo akan merekomendasikan toko ini kepada _teman_ nya yang akan menikah.

Setelah selesai mengamati interiornya, Chrollo mengikuti Kurapika yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk bertanya-tanya seputar kue-kue apa saja yang disajikan di sini. Pegawai yang sedang bertugas menjaga dibalik meja resepsionis menyapa dengan ramah sanbil berdiri sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk dan bertanya, "Sudah memiliki janji untuk hari ini?"

Kurapika hanya menyengir malu menjawabnya sembari menaruh rambutnya yang tidak tersanggul karena terlalu pendek ke belakang telinganya. "Belum, ini salah saya karena saya baru tahu kalau ada waktu luang pada hari ini. Bisa bukan mencoba di sini tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu?"

'Self-less _, dan pembohong yang tidak terlalu menyakinkan._ ' Batin Chrollo saat mengamati sifat gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dan saya tidak tahu kapan lagi mendapatkan waktu luang kalau tidak hari ini." Rayu Kurapika. Namun setelahnya gadis itu terlihat kesusahan dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Dan.. tunangan saya akan super-sibuk karena ini sudah mendekati musim semi."

' _Serta persuasif, yang namun sepertinya berdekatan dengan sifatnya yang pemaksa. Dan sedikit penggugup._ '

Pegawai yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tablet yang dipegangnya, berhenti sebelum menjawab, "Normalnya kami akan menyarankan untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu agar lebih mengenal dengan chef yang memasak kue pesanan kalian." Belum selesai sang pegawai berbicara, Kurapika sudah menyelanya dengan tidak sabar. "Ah, tapi kami masih perlu menanyakan ini ke Ibu kami dulu. Jadi ini masih dalam tahap mencoba-coba kue yang ada."

Chrollo yang melihat ekspresi tidak suka yang samar dari wajah sang pegawai karena disela, menggunakan kejadian ini untuk menjadi sebuah kesempatan yang orang-orang tidak akan duga keluar dari mulutnya. Menggoda sang gadis dengan menggunakan _petname._

" _Peaches_ , jangan terlalu memaksa kepada wanita malang tersebut. Sedikit lagi kau paksa mungkin ia akan semakin stress dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya," kata Chrollo sambil tersenyum tipis serta menggenggam tangan Kurapika yang berada di atas meja resepsionis.

Hal yang terduga terjadi, karena lawan bicaranya terlihat tidak percaya hingga menganga keheranan antara dirinya yang bisa berlaku lembut seperti itu atau menggunakan _petname_ kepadanya.

" _Pumpkin_ , aku pikir kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan _petname_ di public," Kurapika berkata, namun terdengar di telinga Chrollo sebagai sebuah ancaman, karena ditambah dengan tangannya yang diremas keras.

"Bukannya aku menambahkan kalau aku akan menggunakannya apabila kau mengancam orang seperti itu, _My Little Bambi_?"

"Aku tidak mengancam orang, _Cupcakes_ , aku berbicara dengan pegawai di sini."

"Tetapi sepertinya tanganku berkata lain, _Darling O'Mine_."

Kurapika berpura-pura terkejut ketika Chrollo mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat sedang digenggam olehnya. "Aku berfikir kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya kalau kau menaruh tanganmu di saat perasaanku sedang jelek."

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau sedang mengancam orang, dan sekarang kau mengancam tunanganmu sendiri. Tega sekali kau, _Angel Face._ "

"Berhenti menjadi dramatis, _McDreamy_. Itu sangat tidak sesuai denganmu."

"Dan disini aku menyakinkan diriku kalau kau sangat menyukai sifatku yang ini."

Saat mendengar jawaban Chrollo, Kurapika terlihat sudah tidak lagi dalam tekanan, dan gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Kau percaya diri sekali, Chrollo-san. Sifatmu yang seperti itu mungkin akan menjadi kematian bagiku."

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh sang gadis dan merasa lega. "Aku harap kau sudah tidak terburu-buru lagi dalam segala hal apapun, Kurapika."

"Baik, maafkan aku Chrollo-san." Kurapika berkata sembari ber-ojigi kepada Chrollo dan kembali ke arah pegawai yang berdiri mematung melihat interaksi mereka. "Dan saya juga berhutang permintaan maaf ke Anda karena sudah bersikap tidak sabar. Bisa kita lanjutkan dari mana kita tinggal?"

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah mereka di bawa menuju _buffet-buffet_ yang berjejer tadi, dimana Kurapika langsung menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan dan Chrollo yang menemaninya hanya mencari apakah disini juga menyediakan pudding caramel, dan ternyata mereka menyediakan.

Dan ia segera duduk di sofa yang berdekatan dengan _buffet_ dimana pudding tadi, dan memperhatikan ekspresi serta gerak-gerik Kurapika yang terlihat sangat senang karena sudah memakan kue-kue manis seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen, dan di bagian ini Chrollo tidak bisa tidak setuju.

' _Selayaknya anak kecil aku harus menjaga agar dia tidak terlalu banyak memakan gula.'_

Setelah selesai berkeliling sambil bercakap-cakap dengan para pattisiere yang membuat, Kurapika kemudian duduk di sebelah Chrollo sambil membawa piring yang berisi potongan kue dengan warna, rasa, serta hiasan yang berbeda.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Chrollo-san. Dibanding pudding-pudding caramel yang kau selalu makan tadi, rasa kue ini jauh lebih enak!" Kurapika berkata sambil menyodorkan piring yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Chrollo.

Lelaki itu merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba-coba rasa kue yang baru, jadi ia menuntun tangan Kurapika yang masih memegang garpu untuk memotong dan kemudian menyuapkan potongan kue tersebut ke mulutnya, tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya yang langsung gelagapan.

Perpaduan rasa manis yang lelaki itu sering rasakan, kini bercampur di mulutnya tanpa menimbulkan rasa mual karena rasa manis tersebut sudah dinetralisir dengan rasa yang Chrollo belum bisa sebutkan namanya.

"Kau benar," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kurapika. "Ini benar-benar lebih enak dan lebih manis dibanding pudding-pudding yang aku makan tadi."

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara senang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chrollo, dan mengangguk-angguk kegirangan.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang lebih manis?" Lanjutnya tanpa disangka-sangka. Kurapika yang sudah mendengar scenario ini beribu kali dari media sosialnya merasa bahwa kalimat ini berefek lebih dahsyat apabila di dengar secara langsung dan kini membuatnya memerah kembali.

"Apa? Kue yang lain? Yang rasanya caramel juga?" Katanya sambil coba menebak sambil mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sudah bertalu-talu.

Chrollo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Adikku, Retz."

* * *

Chrollo tidak mengerti perempuan.

Satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa ia pahami adalah adik perempuannya, walaupun adiknya sendiri juga sering mengatakan bahwa Chrollo tidak mengerti dirinya sama sekali.

Kasus kali ini adalah perempuan yang baru ia temui, namun ia merasa sudah mengenal secara bertahun-tahun. Kurapika.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Chrollo langsung bisa berbicara nyaman mengenai buku-buku yang ia baca yang ternyata juga dibaca oleh gadis itu. Kali kedua, ia bahkan mengangguk setuju saat diminta oleh Kurapika untuk menemaninya ke toko kue, meskipun itu adalah toko kue untuk pernikahan.

Chrollo bahkan sudah mencoba untuk menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya ke café, tetapi juga menyediakan beragam kue, yang biasa datangi, namun ditolak oleh gadis itu dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin makan kue detik itu juga.

Dan sekarang saat ia menjawab bahwa adiknya jauh lebih manis dari kue-kue yang di bawa oleh Kurapika, membuatnya langsung kesal (terlihat dari wajahnya walaupun sudah ditahan sedemikian rupa) dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin langsung pergi ke toko kue yang biasa lelaki itu dan langsung pergi ke ruangan dimana mereka menyimpan mantel dan keluar.

Chrollo benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan.

* * *

Kurapika (yang sudah kembali bersemangat dan tidak lagi kesal) bersenandung girang setelah menyesap coklat panas dari mugnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

"Sama-sama, _Angel Face_." Jawab Chrollo yang sedang duduk dihadapan gadis itu sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam yang dipesannya. Gadis berambut pirang yang berada di seberangnya terlihat sedang tidak mempermasalahkan _petname_ yang ditujukkan pada dirinya, karena terlalu menikmati suasana yang berada di dalam café yang mereka duduki sekarang.

Setelah Chrollo membayar berbagai kue yang dicoba oleh Kurapika serta pudding yang ia makan di sana, ia langsung menemukan gadis itu sudah menunggunya sambil melipat tangannya, dan sama sekali belum mau menatapnya.

Perjalanan mereka dengan menggunakan mobil Chrollo (sesimpel karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat dan mereka harus berjalan ke tempat dimana lelaki itu memarkirkan mobilnya) ke café yang sudah lelaki itu ceritakan berakhir dalam keheningan.

Meski Kurapika yang sudah memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan memulai percakapan dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sedangkan Kurapika yang sudahnya memulai percakapan mereka dengan berterimakasih karena sudah ditemani masuk bersama Chrollo, berfikir untuk langsung pulang apabila tidak ingat dengan perkataan lelaki berambut hitam tersebut sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam toko sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di salah satu café langganan Chrollo, lelaki itu sendiri yang menginfokannya, dan Kurapika bisa mengerti alasannya.

Café ini terletak di tengah-tengah Kota YorkShin dengan segala kepadatan aktivitas serta kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, namun suara derungan mesin dari kendaraan yang lewat tidak akan terdengar dari dalam, seolah mengisolasi para pengunjung dari hingar-bingar dunia luar. Interiornya menggunakan material dari kayu yang berwarna coklat gelap, dimulai dari dindingnya dan lantai parketnya.

Ditempat yang ia duduki terdapat rak yang berisi buku-buku di belakangnya, dan ia berjanji untuk datang kembali sembari membaca buku-buku yang tersedia disini. Terdengar alunan suara music jazz di seluruh ruangan dan Kurapika tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbuai dalam kenyamanan sofa kulit yang didudukinya.

Tapi ia ingat mengenai hal yang lelaki di hadapannya yang ingin disampaikan. Jadi Kurapika berdeham pelan, sebelum bertanya langsung. "Jadi Chrollo-san, hal penting apa yang ingin disampaikan?"

Chrollo terlihat sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya dan menaruh cangkirnya yang sudah kosong ke atas piring kecil sebelum menjawab, "Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Menurutmu, umurku berapa tahun?"

Kurapika terlihat tidak mengerti ke arah mana percakapan ini berujung hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Sekitar.. 27 tahun? Atau 28 tahun?"

"Umurku 31 tahun sebenarnya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat setua itu." Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan. "Apa ini berarti aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan.. om?"

Chrollo hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, satu hal yang perlu disyukuri adalah mereka sudah biasa saling melempar godaan serta candaan seperti ini tanpa perlu merasa malu. "Kurapika, aku tebak umurmu lebih dari 17 tahun."

"Tentu saja, aku berumur 23 tahun."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah legal."

"Maksudnya apa, Chrollo-san?" Oke, maksudnya sudah legal ini apa. Masa Chrollo mau menjualnya? Serius? Ditengah ramai orang begini? Pemikiran gadis itu sudah melenceng kemana-mana.

Mendadak ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Chrollo menjadi ekspresi serius dan mau tidak mau Kurapika juga ikut menjadi serius.

Lelaki itu terlihat menghela napas sembari menutup matanya dan setelahnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untuk segala hal dimulai dari sini, kau tidak diperbolehkan berbicara mengenai hal ini kepada orang lain. Hal ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua, dan kau diperbolehkan untuk menolaknya."

Kurapika semakin bingung dan gugup mendengar perkataan Chrollo yang semakin samar. "Chrollo-san, maksud—"

"Jadilah tunanganku."

* * *

 **TBC**

and the bomb has been dropped and it's 2 in the morning dan maaf kalau akhirnya jadi rush. entah kenapa fik ini mengandung leorio yang berteriak 99% disaat dia ada. *shrugs* dan buat yg males login (guest) MAKASIH BANYAK YA UDAH NGEREVIEW, SATU REVIEW DARI KAMU UDAH BUAT SAYA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTINNYA. SEMOGA KAMU DAN KALIAN YG BACA SUKA YA SAMA CHAP YG INI.

untuk geneiryodan mereka bakal nemuin debutnya chap depan atau depannya lagi atau depan depannya lagi /ditendang/

sebagian dari chap ini ada yang belum di proof-read, jadi kalau ada yang typo atau kata-kata yang aneh, bilang ya. biar di edit ulang nanti ehe dan saya akan nambahin (mungkin) supaya deskripsinya lebih asoy /gimana/

makasih udah mau baca. Let me know what you think.

Jaa

 **[EDIT] on 16/06/2018**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika menonton acara berita pagi ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang terpasang di wajahnya. Pasalnya kini ia mengetahui alasan mengapa nama belakang lelaki yang menawarkan pertunangannya terasa sangat familiar di telinganya.

 _"..bisa kita lihat disini, Bapak Mayor Kota YorkShin sedang memegang gunting besar yang akan digunakan untuk menggunting pita besar di depan kereta monorail tercepat-,"_ pembawa berita yang sedang menyiarkan langsung dari stasiun monorail, berada di tempat yang sudah paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian bagi pers.

Lalu kamera dari berita tersebut men- _zoom_ ke arah Mayor Kota Yorkshin yang terlihat juga sedang menyapa para warga yang sedang menyaksikan langsung. _"-yang berarti peresmian dari penggunaan kereta monorail kepada khlayak ramai terhitung hari ini. Namun belum terdengar berita dari panitia bahwa perwakilan dari Lucilfer corp. selaku pemilik kereta monorail—"_

Lalu berita pagi tersebut diganti dengan acara lain, agar Kurapika bisa memiliki ketenangan dalam berfikirnya.

Kemudian ia ingat, mengapa nama Lucilfer sangat familiar di telinganya. Itu adalah nama salah satu keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia property dan perusahaan yang mereka dirikan juga merupakan tonggak ekonomi di kota ini.

 _Dear Lord_ , bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan dalam pertemuan kedua mereka, lelaki itu sudah menawarkan tangannya ke dalam pertunangan?

Kurapika bahkan pernah beberapa kali membaca majalah properti dengan foto Chrollo yang berada di sampul depannya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa kekuatan pengaruh keluarga Lucilfer sangat, sangat, _sangat kuat._

Lalu ia mulai mengulang kejadian yang terjadi terakhir mereka bertemu.

 _"Jadilah tunanganku."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Chrollo yang diluar dugaannya, Kurapika hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu ditutupnya kembali seolah perkataan yang selanjutnya tidak pas menjadi pertanyaan selanjutnya. Berbagai pemikiran berseliweran di kepalanya, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Apa ini semacam lelucon?" Merupakan kalimat yang dipilihnya dalam memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah Chrollo mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya._

 _"Bukan. Ini adalah sebuah keseriusan, aku tidak bisa menceritakan lebih banyak mengenai alasan dibalik tindakan ini kecuali kau mau menerimanya." Lelaki itu kemudian menatap lurus ke mata Kurapika, mata gadis pirang yang juga memancarkan keseriusan dan sedikit kebingungan di dalamnya._

 _"Namun, kau juga memiliki pilihan untuk menolak, seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya."_

 _Kemudian Chrollo mengecek jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berdiri setelah sebelumnya menaruh sebuah kertas yang sudah ditulis ke meja dihadapan Kurapika._

 _"Ini kartu namaku. Nomor ini adalah nomor kantor-," ucap Chrollo sambil menunjukkan nomor yang sudah tertulis bersamaan dengan namanya, "-dan ini adalah nomor pribadiku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke nomor lain yang sebelumnya ditulis oleh dirinya._

 _"Aku akan menunggu panggilan darimu." Chrollo berjalan menjauh dari meja yang tadi ditempatinya di saat pesanan kue mereka datang. Kurapika hanya memandangi sembari mengangkat kartu satu level dengan matanya dan mengulang-ulang nama lelaki itu di dalam hati._

 _Chrollo Lucilfer. Lucilfer. Lucilfer. Dimana ia mendengar nama itu? Entah kenapa, rasanya nama itu sangat familiar di telinganya._

 _"Dan pesanlah yang banyak." Chrollo kembali ke hadapannya. "Aku yang traktir."_

Dan percakapan mereka hanya sampai disitu karena otak lambat Kurapika membutuhkan waktu yang lama dalam memproses perkataan Chrollo.

Gadis itu sempat menyesal karena tidak bertanya hal yang lain. Bagaimana pun, mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang baru bertemu, meskipun Kurapika tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia merasakan kenyamanan saat berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Semua pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya akan berakhir pada satu pertanyaan besar. Apa alasan dari Chrollo Lucilfer yang notabene merupakan anggota dari keluarga berada tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menjadi tunangannya yang hanya merupakan rakyat biasa?

Berdiam diri saja tidak akan mendatangkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Maka dari itu ia akan melakukan hal tergila yang pernah dilakukannya.

Menelfon Chrollo Lucilfer dan mengatakan bahwa ia menerima tawarannya.

* * *

 **Fake Dating!AU, Kuroxfem!Kura, dldr, typo, oocness, dan sejumlah keabsurdan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **HxH still belongs to Togashi-sensei. I always wait for your next update, sensei! and i own nothing in this story**

 **.**

 **on commitment chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy tho**

* * *

Kurapika sedang menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tinggal Chrollo Lucilfer.

Demi Leorio dan kacamata hitam jeleknya yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya, (Leorio yang sedang membaca majalah sambil rebahan di kasur kamarnya mendadak bersin-bersin) dikali ketiga Kurapika bertemu dengan lelaki yang dikenalnya, ia sudah akan berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya. Apabila orang tuanya mengetahui hal ini, ia pasti sudah akan dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah. Dan nenek moyangnya yang selalu mengawasi dirinya juga pasti akan kecewa.

Kesadaran akan rasionalitas baru menyentuhnya di saat pesan singkat dari Chrollo datang dan mengabarkannya bahwa jemputan sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen gadis pirang tersebut. Kurapika baru menyesalkan semua keputusan yang sudah diambilnya yang mengantarkan dirinya pada kejadian ini.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Kurapika harus menjalankan keputusannya ini hingga akhir yang mempuaskan keingintahuannya.

Maka dari itu ia segera keluar dari kamarnya tanpa lupa untuk mengunci pintunya dan berjalan menuju ke lantai dasar demi pergi bersama jemputannya. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Kurapika sudah menyadari letak mobil jemputannya, karena sang chauffer sudah berdiri menunggu di dekat mobil hitam sedan tersebut.

Sang chauffer adalah seorang lelaki tua yang bernama Tanaka, yang menurut informasi Chrollo sudah bekerja kepada keluarga Lucilfer sejak Chrollo baru bisa mengingat.

"Selamat siang, Tanaka-san. Nama saya Kurapika Kuruta." Kurapika memperkenalkan dirinya sambil ber-ojigi ringan saat dirinya sudah mendatangi Tanaka.

Tanaka hanya tersenyum kecil, sembari mengangkat pet kerjanya kemudian membalas perkenalan dari Kurapika yang baru saja sampai. "Selamat siang, Nona Kurapika. Mari masuk, Tuan Muda Chrollo sudah menunggu anda di kediamannya," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu di belakang, sebagai tanda mempersilahkannya masuk. Kemudian menutupnya kembali saat gadis pirang itu sudah duduk di dalam.

Suara tuts-tuts piano yang dimainkan dengan teknik yang bagus dan menghasilkan nada yang indah menyapa indera pendengaran Kurapika saat dirinya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut. Komposisi yang sudah sangat dihapal olehnya, memainkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

"Chopin'kah, Tanaka-san?" Tanyanya saat Tanaka sudah mengendarai mobilnya turun ke jalan.

"Benar sekali nona, Waltz in A minor. Nona Muda Retz, adik dari Tuan Muda Chrollo yang memainkannya." Sang chauffer menjawabnya sambil melirik Kurapika melalui kaca spion di samping atasnya. "Saya berasumsi kalau nona juga bermain piano?"

"Tidak, tidak. Saya hanya bermain biola, dan itu juga tidak terlalu mahir."

"Aah, sayang sekali. Nona Muda pasti akan senang kalau mendapat teman untuk duet bersamanya."

Mendengar kata 'duet' yang keluar, sudah membuat kenangan akan bermain biola bersama dengan Pouf muncul di pikiran Kurapika. Ia sedikit berterimakasih kepada lelaki berambut pirang tersebut karena sudah mengajarkannya bermain biola dengan sangat bagus. Walau bisa dibilang Shiapouf bukan guru terbaik dalam hal mengajar dengan kesabaran.

"Benarkah? Saya berfikir kalau Chrollo-san juga bermain piano." Kurapika menjawab sambil memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke dalam percakapannya bersama Tanaka.

"Betul sekali, walau sekarang saya sudah tidak pernah mendengarkan Tuan Muda Chrollo bermain lagi. Saat beliau pulang ke rumah, Tuan Muda Chrollo hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan Nona Muda Retz bermain."

"Aah, begitu." Kurapika bisa menebak dari komposisi yang dimainkan dari Chopin kemudian Strauss tanpa jeda, adiknya Chrollo ini adalah seorang pemain pro. Terbukti alur permainannya tidak terganggu sedikitpun, dan malah membuatnya juga menjadi terlena mendengarnya.

Keluarga Lucilfer dan kemampuan mereka, semoga tidak akan menjadi kematian baginya.

Setelah itu, Tanaka dan Kurapika terlibat dalam percakapan ringan seputar keluarga Lucilfer. Tanaka juga mengaku bahwa ia dulu juga sempat menjadi supir sang Nyonya sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Lucilfer. Lalu setelahnya ia kemudian diangkat menjadi chauffer pribadi Chrollo dan adiknya.

Tanaka juga bercerita kalau ia sangat dekat kakak-beradik Lucilfer tersebut sejak mereka masih kecil. Bahkan Tanaka juga mempunyai rekamanan permainan piano Chrollo dan adiknya, kemudian lelaki paruh baya tersebut memutarnya untuk menunjukkan pada Kurapika.

Kurapika yang mendengar rekamanan permainan mereka juga harus berdecak kagum, karena mereka sudah bisa memainkan melodinya dengan baik. Meski gadis itu bisa mendengar beberapa tuts yang salah ditekan, namun secara keseluruhan tidak mempengaruhi permainan mereka.

Perbincangan seru mereka membuat Kurapika tidak menyadari bahwa kini mobil yang membawanya sudah mulai memasuki kawasan elit di Kota YorkShin. Baru saat Tanaka berkata kalau mereka sudah sampai dan langsung membukakan pintu untuknya, Kurapika baru mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya hal yang memalukan kepada Tanaka, karena tempat dimana sang chauffer menurunkannya adalah di _drop-off_ bagi penghuni kondominium ekslusif di Kota YorkShin. Bahkan lobi dari kondominium itu sudah memiliki hawa yang mengintimidasi baginya, seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak pantas berada di sana.

Karena berada di daerah _drop-off_ , maka Tanaka langsung berpamitan kepada Kurapika, yang belum sempat berterimakasih kepadanya, dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

Kebingungan akan tempat yang baru didatanginya untungnya hanya sebentar dirasakan oleh Kurapika, karena selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar suara baritone memanggil namanya dari hanya orang yang akan dia temui hari ini.

Kemudian Kurapika berbalik ke sumber suara dan menemukan Chrollo sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat santai dengan paduan kaos serta celana hitam panjang yang dikenakannya, namun rambutnya disisir kebelakang seperti pertemuan kedua mereka, meski sisirannya tersebut tidak terlalu rapi.

Beberapa anak rambutnya keluar dari tatanan rambutnya namun hal tersebut justru menambah _boyish-look_ -nya, dan Kurapika baru menyadari kalau Chrollo ternyata memiliki rambut ikal saat dirinya sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Chrollo-san, selamat siang." Kurapika menyapa lelaki dihadapannya sambil ber-ojigi ringan seperti biasanya. Namun balasan dari lelaki itu membuatnya terkaget-kaget. Ia justru memeluk Kurapika erat hingga menaruh dagunya ke pundak sang gadis. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke belakang sang gadis pirang hingga menariknya mendekat

"Senang kau bisa datang, Angel Face." Jawab Chrollo cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh para penghuni lain yang melewati acara berpelukan mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berbisik dan mendesis kecil agar tidak melakukan PDA.

Chrollo yang menyadari Kurapika menegang di dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik ke telinganya. "Hei tenanglah. Coba untuk bersantai." Namun bagi orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu berfikir bahwa Chrollo sedang mencium sisi leher sang gadis.

Saat ia merasa Kurapika sudah bersikap santai di dalam pelukannya hingga membalas pelukannya, barulah Chrollo melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia mengambil sebelah tangan Kurapika dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang tersedia di dalam kondominium.

Setelah masuk ke lift, Chrollo menggesekan kartu kamarnya ke bagian tombol lift tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada Kurapika, dan menekan lantai yang paling atas. Lift yang mereka masuki menawarkan pemandangan Kota YorkShin yang terlihat semakin kecil saat mereka naik ke atas, dan Kurapika bisa berkata kalau ia menikmati memandang pemandangan ini.

Kota YorkShin memang memiliki beberapa daerah yang kumuh dibeberapa tempat, dan orang-orang yang menghuni kota tersebut juga tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Namun ada sebuah daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat gadis itu selalu merindukan kota tersebut apabila ia pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya ke luar kota.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan selagi mereka menunggu untuk lift mengantarkan mereka ke lantai yang dimaksud, namun keheningan itu tidak terasa tidak nyaman diantara mereka.

Tanpa ada penghuni lain yang masuk, perjalanan mereka ke atas tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Karena tak lama setelahnya pintu lift terbuka bersamaan dengan suara dari intercom yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai ke lantai tujuan mereka.

Chrollo yang masih menggenggam tangannya kemudian menuntun Kurapika untuk berjalan di sebelahnya, dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Dengan memakai kartu yang sama dan menggesekannya ke daerah _handler,_ otomatis pintu terbuka. Chrollo yang adalah seorang _gentleman_ , menawarkan Kurapika melalui gesture tubuhnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian setelahnya ia menutup kembali pintunya.

Kondominium ini merupakan _smart building_ , yang berarti menggunakan system automatisasi di dalam penggunaannya. Di saat Kurapika masuk, gorden yang menutup jendela-jendela besar di depannya secara otomatis terbuka. Menawarkan cahaya matahari yang mulai kembali dari libur lamanya semenjak musim dingin datang.

Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan desiran angin yang sudah mulai menghangat masuk melalui celah-celah _bouvenlight_ di atas jendela-jendela besar tersebut.

Dibantu oleh Chrollo dalam melepaskan mantelnya (Kurapika bisa bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan bisa terbiasa dengan gesture lelaki tersebut), kemudian gadis itu mulai mengelilingi kondominium yang ditempati oleh lelaki tersebut setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Tempat yang sangat bagus, Chrollo-san." Kurapika memuji kamar lelaki tersebut di saat dirinya sedang menatap ke bawah pemandangan Kota YorkShin yang mengecil. Ia bahkan hanya menangkap sedikit pergerakan dari mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Aa, terimakasih. Temanku yang memiliki bangunan ini, menawarkan untukku tinggal di sini." Chrollo yang berada di belakang _pantry_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kurapika berdiri menjawabnya. Dengan lampu _downlight_ yang dipadu dengan kayu-kayu berwarna gelap pada lantai dan langit-langit menambah kesan nyaman dari kondominium ini.

"Dan aku bertaruh bahwa suasana Kota YorkShin sewaktu malam akan lebih bagus lagi. Terlebih jika dilihat dari sini." Kurapika menambahkan sambil terus-menurus melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Baru pertama kali datang sudah berfikir untuk menginap? Kau ternyata gadis yang sangat nakal." Chrollo menjawab sambil membawa dua mug berisi coklat panas ke tempat dimana sofa-sofa kulitnya berada. Lelaki itu segera menaruh dua mug yang dibawanya di atas meja kopi, dan menawarkan Kurapika untuk duduk di sofa di sebrangnya.

"Atau mungkin aku hanya bertamu saat malam tiba, dan kembali pulang sejam atau dua jam setelah aku puas memandanginya." Kurapika mengikuti saran Chrollo untuk duduk di sofa dan menikmati coklat panas yang sudah dibuat untuknya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Dan aku tidak memperbolehkan seorang gadis pulang malam-malam sendirian. Jadi aku akan memaksanya untuk menginap di sini."

"Dan ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa gadis yang kau ajak untuk menginap di sini?" Kurapika yang melihat Chrollo yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab buru-buru menambakan, "Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita cintamu sekarang. Tidak disaat aku sedang menikmati coklat panasku."

Chrollo mengangkat sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah seringai disaat mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Aku bisa menunggumu untuk menyelesaikan coklat panasmu."

"Ataupun selamanya."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban mutlak dari Kurapika. "Aa, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin mengungkit mengenai masa lalu, di saat masa depanku ada di sini bukan?"

Kurapika sedikit tersedak minumannya saat mendengar jawaban itu, dan cepat-cepat menaruh kembali mug-nya di atas meja kopi agar cairan panas tersebut tidak mengenai pakaiannya. Bahkan Chrollo sempat menangkap semburat merah kecil yang muncul di pipi gadis itu.

Dan lelaki itu akan berbohong apabila ia bilang ia tidak menyukainya pemandangan yang datang secepat ia pergi.

"Mengenai hal yang kau bicarakan tempo hari-," Kurapika membuka suaranya disaat ia sudah yakin pipinya sudah tidak lagi memerah dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata kelam Chrollo. Bahkan bias dari cahaya matahari tidak membuat warna iris dari lelaki itu berubah warna menjadi coklat seperti orang kebanyakan. Namun merubahnya menjadi sedikit keabu-abuan yang justru memancarkan aura misterius. "-bisa jelaskan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Bila kau mengizinkanku sebentar." Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang Kurapika tebak adalah ruang kerja atau kamar tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian, Chrollo keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang langsung ditaruhnya di hadapan sang gadis.

"Segala hal yang keluar dari sini adalah sebuah rahasia, yang tidak boleh ada seorangpun selain kita yang mengetahuinya." Chrollo kembali berkata setelah ia duduk ditempat sebelumnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Perilaku tersebut mengingatkan Kurapika pada boss kerjanya saat ia magang dahulu.

"Aku mengerti, dan ini adalah.. syarat?" Kurapika menjawabnya sembari membaca cepat kata-kata yang berada di dalam kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Tepat sekali, aku menginginkanmu sebagai tunanganku selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Kau tahu Lucilfer corp. bukan?" Tanya Chrollo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kurapika. "Hal itu semata-semata hanya agar aku mendapatkan posisi tetap sebagai Ketua ( _Chairman_ ) di perusahaan itu."

"Tapi aku pikir kau adalah pewaris tunggalnya."

"Memang benar." Lelaki itu membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. "Namun para dewan- _board_ \- tidak mempercayakan uang-uang mereka hanya karena mereka tidak pernah melihat calon Ketua perusahaan, yaitu aku, tidak pernah berjalan bersama wanita diluar pekerjaan." Lelaki itu berkata dan mendesah kesal diakhir kalimatnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi wanita tersebut."

Kurapika mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Memang menyebalkan apabila tidak dipercayai oleh sesuatu yang kau lakukan dengan bagus hanya karena masalah sepele. Apa hubungannya antara memimpin perusahaan dengan memiliki kekasih?

"Memang kau tidak memiliki teman untuk dimintai bantuan?" Kurapika menanyakan hal ini kepada Chrollo.

"Aa, aku memang memiliki banyak teman wanita. Bahkan beberapa dari para dewan menawarkan anak perempuan mereka untuk dijadikan calon istri. Mereka hanya memikirkan keuntungan yang didapatkan dari posisiku dan aku tak bisa membuat teman-teman perempuanku menjadi korban disaat kami putus nanti. Akhirnya akan menjadi.. berantakan."

Kurapika benar-benar paham maksud dari lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. Chrollo membutuhkan wanita yang dikenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Ia menebak bahwa akan diceritakan kepada klayak ramai kalau mereka terpaksa untuk berpacaran diam-diam karena kondisi perusahaan Chrollo yang sedang dalam masalah internal.

Di saat masalah semakin memanas, giliran dirinya muncul dan mengenalkan kepada semua bahwa lelaki itu sudah melamarnya. Di saat para dewan sudah percaya dan Chrollo sudah mendapatkan posisi tetapnya, Kurapika akan menghilang, dan Chrollo akan bercerita bahwa mereka sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka karena suatu masalah.

Lelaki itu membutuhkan wanita yang datang semudah ia pergi. Maka, tidak akan ada akhir yang berantakan.

Kurapika kemudian membaca kembali tulisan-tulisan di dalam kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya. "Tiga tahun? Apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Aku berfikir setahun saja sudah cukup bagi sandiwara ini."

"Setahun terlalu sebentar. Para dewan tidak akan mempercayaiku kalau hanya setahun kita bertunangan. Bagaimana kalau.. dua setengah tahun?"

"Terlalu lama. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja setelah lulus nanti." Kurapika menolaknya sambil tetap membaca tulisan dari kertas yang dipegangnya. "Setahun setengah."

"Dua tahun, dan itu adalah final."

Kurapika mendesah mendengar nada mutlak yang dikeluarkan oleh Chrollo. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Selanjutnya adalah mengenai syarat-syarat yang aku tawarkan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Pada bagian untuk bertemu keluargamu, teman-temanmu, melakukan segala yang tidak diluar batas agar sandiwara bisa diterima dan menghadiri pesta-pesta tertentu, tidak ada masalah." Kemudian gadis itu kembali menatap lurus ke arah mata kelam Chrollo. "Tapi apakah aku harus mengikuti kelas tata krama?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi calon Nyonya Lucilfer, walau hanya sementara. Kau harus memiliki tata karma yang bagus." Kurapika mendengus mendengar perkataan lelaki dihadapannya. "Dan mendengus dengan keras sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan, Nona Muda."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kurapika mengalah. "Lalu menjemputku dari kampus? Apa kau tidak memiliki kehidupan?"

"Hanya sementara. Kau bilang, kau akan segera lulus, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi masih beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga masih memiliki pengamatan dan percobaan yang harus aku lakukan."

"Bagus. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Aku pikir tidak. Tapi aku berharap, segala sandiwara ini aku harap tidak keluar dari batas dan moral yang ada."

"Aku akan membuat lembar pengesahan yang baru, agar kita bisa menandatangi ini secara hukum." Chrollo kemudian mengambil kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen yang diambilnya dari bawah meja kopi itu kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Kurapika. "Tapi sebelumnya aku perlu syarat-syarat darimu."

Kurapika mengambilnya dan menulis langsung di atas kertas tersebut, Chrollo menunggunya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar. Karena lama, kemudian ia kembali masuk ke ruangan yang sebelumnya guna mengambil laptop dan menuliskan kesepakatan mereka yang baru.

Beberapa kali ia melihat gadis tersebut berhenti, dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu lalu kemudian menulis kembali. Di saat Chrollo sudah selesai mengetiknya, Kurapika juga sudah selesai mengetiknya dan menyodorkan hasilnya agar lelaki itu bisa membacanya.

Gadis itu memiliki tulisan yang indah dengan huruf melingkar, meski ia baru menulis di atas medan yang tidak rata. Dan Chrollo harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak malah menganalisis kepribadian si gadis melalui tulisannya dan memfokuskan pada kata-kata tulisannya.

Sejauh yang ia bisa baca, ia bisa menerimanya, karena syarat yang diajukan kurang lebih sama dengan yang ia ajukan. Tetapi, "Liburan selama dua tahun bersamamu? Apa tidak apa-apa dengan keluargamu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari memegang mug yang coklatnya sudah tidak panas lagi. "Tidak sepertimu, keluargaku berada jauh dari sini. Dan biasanya aku akan pulang ke sana waktu liburan. Kadang bersama-sama sahabatku, kadang aku pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu. Terlebih lelaki berambut coklat yang kau peluk saat kau kembali ke mejamu."

Kurapika membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Chrollo. Ia tidak menyangka Chrollo tetap memperhatikannya di saat ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh ingatan dimana mereka bertemu. "Kau melihatnya? Itu sepupuku, Pairo. Akan kukenalkan lain kali saat kalian bertemu."

"Aku menantikannya." Chrollo menjawab sambil terus membaca syarat dari gadis itu.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka, dan Kurapika lebih dari senang karena ia bisa kembali berfikir tanpa adanya gangguan. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang keluar dari batas moral, dan ia berjalan ke arah pantry saat Chrollo menawarkannya untuk mengambil tambahan coklat panas yang berada di teko.

Tak lama setelah ia kembali duduk, Chrollo sudah terlihat selesai membacanya dan menulis kembali di laptopnya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan syarat lainnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada. Mungkin aku harus mengatur jadwalku di saat kau sudah mau wisuda kelulusan, namun sejauh ini tidak masalah." Chrollo menjawab sambil terus mengetik.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap ke luar. Matahari semakin meninggi namun hawa hangat darinya tidak bertambah sedikitpun.

Suara ketikan dari laptop, desiran angin yang membelai wajahnya, membuat suasana yang sangat tenang bagi telinganya. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa lelaki itu kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan terlihat mencetak hasil dari tulisannya.

Suara printer yang mencetak kemudian berhenti dan Chrollo terlihat membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan menyodorkannya kepada Kurapika. Ia menyuruh sang gadis untuk terlebih dahulu menanda tangani perjanjian mereka.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika menyerahkan kertas itu kembali kepada Chrollo, dan lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan. Sandiwara mereka dimulai sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

owowow. chap ini adalah fav saya sejauh ini, regardless mereka cuman duduk dan ngomongin kesepakatan mereka lolol. soalnya ide ini udah lama muncul di kepala saya, dan saya lebih memilih buat nulis ini dibanding nugas :') apa itu prioritas. bagi anon yang nggak bisa login kemaren, gimana sama chap ini? apa kalimatnya masih ngejelimet? /bahasa apa itu nak/ lolol semoga udah rada mending ya.

oh kayaknya emak si kuro bakal muncul chap depan, dan fluff ensues ya ekekke.

lastly, share your thought?

jaa


	4. Chapter 4

"Permainan yang sempurna seperti biasa, Senritsu."

Perkataan itu menjadi ucapan pertama yang didengar oleh Senritsu setelah ia menyelesaikan tiupannya, sebelum diikuti oleh tepuk tangan yang tidak kalah antusias dari perkataan sebelumnya.

Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum balik dan menaruh serulingnya di meja latihannya. Kemudian ia berkata kepada lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau lapar? Seluruh latihan dan tekanan untuk konser ini membuatku sangat lapar. Aku sepertinya bisa memakan satu ayam utuh dengan rasa lapar seperti ini."

Temannya hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya ngawurnya. "Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Leorio hingga humornya sekarang sudah menempel ke tubuhmu. Katakan, berapa kali dalam seminggu kau berkencan dengannya?"

Senritsu berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah muncul di kedua pipinya dengan tertawa kecil, " _Well,_ aku tidak akan menyebut belanja buku membedah mayat dan segala peralatan uji cobanya sebagai kencan, Kurapika."

Kurapika kali ini tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya oleh karena itu ia tertawa semakin lama. "Astaga! Apakah seburuk itu? Dengan otak sekaliber Leorio yang sangat hebat di meja operasi, siapa sangka ia akan se-tidak peka itu?"

Mereka berdua masih tertawa, hingga Senritsu menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Kau sudah merusak rasa laparku dengan percakapan tentang bedah membedah. Aku jadi ingin mendengar permainan biolamu sekarang!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku masih menyayangi pendengaranmu itu, Senritsu. Aku tidak mau darah muncul dan mengalir dari kedua telingamu." Kurapika masih mencoba untuk menolak permintaannya temannya itu. Ayolah, sehebat apa sih seseorang kalau dibandingkan dengan 'Master of All' segala instrument music seperti Senritsu? Mungkin sosoknya lebih terlihat seperti serpihan debu.

Perempuan berambut merah itu memajukan kedua bibirnya. Berusaha untuk merayu temannya. "Ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarkan permainanmu itu. Aku merindukannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak merindukannya." Jawaban cepat sudah langsung keluar dari mulut Kurapika.

"Aku benar-benaaarrr merindukannyaaa." Senritsu menjawabnya dengan menarik-narik kedua lengan baju Kurapika. Mau tak mau perempuan berambut pirang itu mengikuti langkah temannya ke arah panggung dimana mereka menyimpan biola latihan.

"Setelah Leorio, kini kau meniru tingkah laku Gon, huh?"

"Apa itu berhasil? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak permintaan Gon."

Kurapika menyeringai mendengarnya. "Tetapi terakhir aku cek, namamu masih belum berubah menjadi Gon, Senritsu. Jadi tidak berhasil."

"Ayolah, sekali saja! Anggap itu sebagai cara mengurangi rasa kecewaku karena Leorio."

"Lalu aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkitnya. Apa ini caramu untuk membuatku luluh terhadap permintaanmu." Jawabannya tidak dijawab oleh lawan bicaranya karena Senritsu sudah berjalan untuk duduk di salah bangku paling depan. Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berjalan ke ke belakang panggung dan mengambil salah satu biola cadangan yang sebelumnya berada di koper di dalam loker dan mengeluarkannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba telingamu mendadak sakit." Peringat Kurapika namun sudah siap dengan kertas berisi not balok ditangannya.

Senritsu hanya tersenyum antusias, tidak menghiraukan perkataan berlebihan temannya sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Setelah ia siap duduk di bangku paling depan, ia berkata, "Ayo mulai sekarang."

Kurapika menghela napas pelan, dan mulai memposisikan kertas berisi not balok di depannya dan menaruh biola di pundak kirinya.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

 **HxH still belongs to Togashi-sensei. I always wait for your next update, sensei! and i own nothing in this story**

 **on commitment chap 4**

 **enjoy tho**

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Kurapika. Tapi permainanmu tadi itu benar-benar bagus sekali."

Kurapika tersenyum dan berkata kepada temannya yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu. "Terimakasih untuk pujian itu, Senritsu. Kau sudah mengatakan dengan jelas sebanyak 28 kali semenjak kita berjalan dari ruang latihan musik tadi."

"Tapi itu benar-benar bagus sekali!"

"29 kali."

Hingga mereka sudah mencapai tempat makan favoritnya (Senritsu sangat menyukai es krim hingga ke tingkat ia akan memakannya sebagai sarapan), perempuan itu masih memuji permainan biola Kurapika.

"Yang aku suka adalah bagaimana cara kau memainkan salah satu bagian dari 24 Caprices Paganini. Kau tahu, aku bahkan bisa merasakan perasaanmu saat memainkannya. Meskipun masih ada kesalahan dibeberapa tempat, tapi kau harus tau kalau permainanmu ini adalah permainan terbaik yang pernah dengar selama ini." Senritsu menjelaskannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kurapika menyeringai mendengarnya. "Melebihi suara Leorio?"

" _Now, now,_ kita tidak mau membuatmu keras kepala sekarang'kan?"

(Lucu bagaimana ada yang menganggap suara om-om milik Leorio adalah suara terbaik di telinga mereka. Terlebih di telinga orang yang sangat peka terhadap suara seperti Senritsu. Jatuh cinta memang membuat orang menjadi berbeda, huh?)

"Dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini dan meningkat dengan stabil di kemudian hari, aku bisa yakin kalau akan masuk setidaknya duduk di kursi ketiga dalam latihan orchestra." Untuk bisa mendapat posisi di dalam orchestra sangat sulit. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah sering latihan namun pada saat konser malah tidak terpilih untuk tampil. Dipuji hingga mendapat tempat ketiga di bagian biola sudah termasuk dalam pencapaian di dalam kampus Kurapika.

"Dan meningkatkan intensitas pertemuanku dengan Pouf? Wow, aku pikir aku harus melewatkannya."

Perempuan berambut merah itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menyendokan es krim ke mulutnya. "Aah, Kurapika dan Cinta Dalam Masa Lalunya, Shiapouf. Betapa aku merindukan interaksi kalian. Setiap kali kita makan di sini, biasanya ia akan menyapamu sambil membawa seikat mawar merah."

Kurapika yang sedang menikmati roti lapisnya harus menaruhnya lagi di piring tanpa sempet menggigitnya. "Ugh, terimakasih sudah membawakan gambar-gambar itu kembali dalam ingatanku. Benar-benar teman yang sangat baik sekali. Tapi haruskah kau menyinggungnya di depan roti lapisku?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah roti lapisnya dengan gerakan dari tangannya.

Kemudian Senritsu mengangkat dan menggigit sendok kecilnya seolah menggigit bunga dan menggunakan gentur yang bermaksud mengimitasi Pouf dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya dengan _seksi. "Well, I aim to please you, my darling."_

Kurapika tidak bisa menahan kegeliannya dan tertawa, melemparkan beberapa lembar tisu ke arah Senritsu yang juga ikut tertawa. "Astaga! Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan itu?"

"Dan melewatkan drama untuk menggodamu? Tidak akan pernah."

Kurapika masih tetap tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku benar-benar harus membatasi interaksimu dengan Leorio, kita tidak mau ada Leorio 2.0 dalam waktu dekat."

Perempuan berambut merah itu menjawab, "Dengan tingkat kebebalannya yang setingkat dengan batu, aku akan meramalkan tidak akan ada Leorio 2.0 dalam waktu dekat."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kurapika untuk menyadari maksud Senritsu sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kata-kata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Aku menolak untuk membayangkan itu! Ew! Ew! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfikir seperti itu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menghapus gambar-gambar itu di pikiranku.

Sahabatku dan sahabatku yang satunya…. Tidak! Tidak! Aku menolak membayangkannya! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Senritsu semakin tertawa melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya, "Kau yang memulainya. ("Aku tidak pernah memulainya," bantah Kurapika namun tetap tidak dihiraukan.) Aku hanya melanjutkannya, dan kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya berapa banyak gula yang berada di tubuhku sekarang."

"Tidak boleh lagi ada gula. _You got it._ " Kemudian Kurapika berdiri dan mulai mengambil gelas es krim Senritsu yang sekarang sisa setengahnya dan tangannya dipukul pelan sebagai jawabannya. (Bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa cepat menghabiskan es krim di gelas besar tanpa mendapatkan _brain freeze,_ Kurapika tidak tahu itu.)

"Tapi serius, memangnya kau tidak mulai disuruh menikah oleh keluargamu? Kita seumuran, tapi keluargaku terus saja menanyakan hal itu. Padahal aku sudah pindah ke apartemen sendiri tapi masih mendapat pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pacar kalau ibuku saja akan menelfonku kalau aku belum di apartemen jam 10." Senritsu mulai bercerita mengenai keluarganya.

"Pindah dari rumah, mereka bilang. Sewa apartemen, mereka bilang. Tidak akan ada jam malam lagi, mereka bilang. Pffttt, omong kosong." Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas tanpa harapan.

Kurapika hanya mengeluarkan suara tanda dia mengerti penderitaan temannya itu.

"Ibu dan ayahku tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Tapi, Demi Tuhan di atas, keluarga besarku tidak mau berhenti menanyakan hal itu di setiap acara kumpul keluarga." Kurapika menjawab dan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seolah menahan untuk berteriak.

"Wow, orangtuamu pengertian sekali. Aku harap orangtuaku bisa sepengertian itu meski hanya 40%." Senritsu kemudian terdiam dan berusaha membuat saran untuk temannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak datang? Bilang saja kau sibuk dengan kegiatan di kampus atau apa?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan suara mencemooh. "Dan membiarkan para sepupuku yang sekarang bangga karena berhasil menjadi mesin berkembang biak mendapatkan kepuasan untuk menjelekanku dihadapan keluargaku yang lain? Tidak akan."

Aah, benar. Senritsu lupa akan hal ini. Kurapika Kuruta dan Kebanggaannya. Yang mana perempuan berambut merah itu yakin akan menjadi kejatuhan bagi temannya itu. Senritsu hanya berharap untuk menyisakan satu laki-laki (atau perempuan, Senritsu tidak mendapatkan masalah dengan temannya kalau mereka memiliki orientasi tidak lurus) untuk bisa menjadi teman satu arusnya.

Karena Senritsu yakin sahabatnya membutuhkan segala sesuatu yang terbagus di dunia ini.

"Percakapan tentang 'orang yang berarti ini'-" Kurapika membuat gerakan mengutip di kalimat 'orang yang berarti', "-Hal ini membuatku teringat sesuatu." Jawabannya yang diterima oleh Kurapika adalah ekspresi penasaran Senritsu.

"Ooohhhh, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan topik 'orang yang berarti ini'? Semoga ada banyak drama di dalamnya." Perkataan perempuan berambut merah ini langsung dihadiahi oleh lemparan tisu yang langsung ditepisnya.

Kurapika menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mungkin sudah bertemu atau belum dengan laki-laki yang mengajakku serius."

Senritsu menjawab dengan menaruh kedua tangan yang sebelumnya sibuk memegang gelas dan sendok di atas dadanya, tak lupa dengan ekspresinya yang seolah-olah kaget. Dasar Seniman. "Wow, wow, wow, apa ini baru-baru saja terjadi? Dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?! Dan kau meninggalkanku di dalam jurang tanpa pasangan ini?!"

"Dengan reaksimu yang seperti itu, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu."

Senritsu mendesah kaget, lengkap dengan menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya di mulut dan satunya lagi di atas dadanya seolah terluka. "Aku pikir kita adalah teman yang baik, Kurapika. Teman Selamanya. Ternyata aku saja ya yang memikirkan hal itu." Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu tisu dan mengelap air mata palsunya.

Melihat perilaku temannya, perempuan berambut pirang itu mendecak pelan dan memutar kedua matanya. "Berlebihan sekali."

" _Alright, more drama, more talking._ Pertama, namanya siapa?"

"Chrollo."

"Chrollo? Hanya Chrollo?"

"Hanya Chrollo."

"Oke, Hanya-Chrollo-Yang-Berhasil-Menggaet-Ratu-Es-Kampus. (Kurapika hanya memutar kedua matanya lebih mendengar julukannya yang terlalu berlebihan disebut-sebut.) Hei bukan aku yang mencetuskan julukan tidak kreatif itu."

Kurapika membuat nada mengerti dengan gumaman. "Kalau kau yang mencetusnya, julukan apa yang akan kau pilih?"

" _The First and Foremost Queen Bee!"_

"Apa?" Kurapika bertanya disela-sela tertawanya saat mendengar jawaban Senritsu. "Antara kau dan aku, justru kaulah yang paling banyak menebar bibit-bibit drama."

Lawan bicaranya masih tetap tertawa sambil menjawab, "Iya memang. Tapi antara kau dan aku, justru yang paling terkenal'kan kau. Oh, Nona-Dengan-Rambut-Berkilau-Seperti-Emas."

"Oh astaga. Aku tidak percaya kalau teman dekatku mendengar gossip-gossip seperti ini."

Rambutnya memang menjadi daya tarik utama Kurapika saat ia memutuskan untuk memanjangkannya. Dan gadis itu juga tidak sering mengeritingkan rambutnya kecuali pada saat tertentu. Ia lebih sering mengikat satu atau melepas ikatannya. Yang mana sangat tidak menarik kecuali warnanya.

Beda dengan Senritsu yang selalu menggulung rambut merahnya yang berwarna alami ke atas, mengepangnya, tanpa pernah Kurapika melihat satu helai rambutnya keluar dari kepangannya, sepadat apapun jadwal yang dimiliki Senritsu. Dan Senritsu adalah anggota inti salah satu orchestra terbesar yang berada di jantung kota YorkShin. Kemampuan seperti itu kadang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa _mood_ nya menurun drastis karena ketidakadilan.

Kurapika menunggu tawa Senritsu mereda dengan mulai menghabiskan roti lapis yang ia pesan.

"Jadi…Apa ia tampan, hm?"

"Ada apa kau, Killua dan lelaki tampan?" Kurapika mendesah sambil balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Killua, tapi ya lelaki tampan itu…. _aesthethically pleasing_ untuk dipandang. Mungkin tidak mesti setiap hari melihatnya, yang penting bisa menjadi oase dari penglihatan yang semakin renta ini." Senritsu menjawab dengan pandangan _dreamy_ di wajahnya, sambil melihat ke langit-langit tempat makan itu yang memiliki gambar awan.

Kurapika bertepuk tangan pelan sehabis mendengar jawabannya. " _Brava._ Kalau begitu, Chrollo mungkin akan menjadi oase penglihatanmu saat kau melihatnya."

Senritsu membelalakan matanya, dan menaruh sendok yang sedang ia pegang ke dalam gelas yang isinya sudah habis. "Setampan itu'kah? Aku tidak pernah kau memuji laki-laki. ("Aku memang tidak sedang memuji ketampanan laki-laki," bantah Kurapika.) Dan sekarang membuatku bertanya-tanya, dimana kau bisa menemukan lelaki setampan itu?"

"Germo."

Perempuan berambut merah itu kaget mendengarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka tipe lelakimu adalah yang lebih muda darimu sendiri."

"Dan sekarang kau tahu."

Senritsu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawabannya. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mendekatkanmu kepada Gon dan Killua."

"Karena kau mengingatkannya, aku bisa menjual mereka ke tante-tante berduit. Lumayan untuk membayar biaya kuliahku sekarang." Senritsu membelalakan kedua matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau dan selera humormu, kenapa aku tidak akan pernah tidak terkejut mendengarnya."

Senritsu lalu mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. " _Well,_ semenarik percakapan ini yang mana sangat menarik, aku harus kembali berlatih. Waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis."

"Tapi kita kan baru 20 menit di sini." Kurapika mencoba menahan Senritsu untuk tidak pergi.

"Yang mana mengingatkanku. Kau bisa memberikan tiket ini kepadanya untuk bisa datang ke konser minggu depan." Senritsu mendorong satu tiket itu melalui atas meja ke hadapan Kurapika yang segera mengambilnya. "Aku sangat dengan tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hanya-Chrollo ini."

Kemudian ia mengambil tas dan menjinjing koper untuk serulingnya. "Jangan lupa kalian datang. Konser itu sangat berarti bagiku."

* * *

"Apa kira-kira kau sibuk di Minggu ini, Chrollo? Aku pikir ini bisa menjadi kesempatan besar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku." Kurapika berkata dengan nada yang rendah, berharap agar music yang mengiringi pergerakan mereka(ia lebih berharap kalau guru tarinya tidak mendengarnya, ia bisa bersumpah kalau kemurkaan Mrs. LeBouf bisa menyaingi milik ibunya) di belakangnya masih bisa terdengar jelas.

"Hm. Aku pikir aku bisa memasukkan itu ke dalam rencana minggu ini. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus melihat _planner_ untuk minggu ini." Jawab Chrollo dengan nada yang tak kalah rendahnya. Pandangannya masih berada ke sekeliling ruangan untuk menentukan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

Salah satu persyaratan dari Chrollo adalah mengikuti kelas tata krama, dan salah satunya adalah menari tarian tradisional, seperti _waltz_. Dengan pesta-pesta besar seperti penggalangan dana, upacara pembukaan, peringatan, ataupun ulang tahun yang selalu digelar membuat Kurapika harus bisa menari dengan anggun di dalam acara seperti itu.

Mrs. Paula LeBouf adalah guru dansa _waltz_ Chrollo semasa kecil hingga remaja, termasuk guru yang sangat _strict_ dan _killer_ dalam mengajar. Beliau sering mengajar orang-orang yang mengikuti pertandingan untuk tari _ballroom_ ini. Namun, cara mengajarnya termasuk bagus sekali, dengan regime yang digunakan seperti mengajar atlet pertandingan, sampai-sampai orang yang tidak pernah menggerakan kakinya untuk berdansa seperti Kurapika bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang tepat dengan menjejalkan tempo irama di kepalanya.

Dan untuk bisa membuat gadis itu berdansa dengan (lumayan) anggun menggunakan music dan _step_ yang tepat dalam 5 kali pertemuan memang perlu di acungi jempol.

"Mata ke depan, dan perhatikan langkah pasanganmu!"

Beberapa putaran, _dip_ dari ujung ruangan ke ujung yang lainnya, akhirnya music berhenti dan Kurapika kembali bisa bernapas dengan lega. Keringatnya yang mulai muncul dan beberapa sudah menetes dari wajahnya menandakan betapa lelahnya dirinya. Ia hanya ingin mandi, berganti baju, pulang, dan tidur. Kaosnya yang sudah bermandikan keringat membuatnya semakin ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan hari ini.

"Pertahankan posisi akhir kalian sebentar." Satu perintah dan telapak tangan Chrollo menemukan tempat awalnya tadi di pinggang Kurapika. Gadis itu menutup matanya, mengeluarkan napas pelan dari mulutnya, mencoba mempertahankan posisinya dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah sedikit bergetar akibat kelelahan.

"Miss Kuruta," panggil Mrs. LeBouf dengan suara yang kental dengan aksen Bahasa Perancis, "Posisi awalmu sudah bagus dibanding dengan yang minggu kemarin." Mendengarnya, Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi masih sedikit perbaikan kalau kita ingin postur awalmu terlihat sempurna." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan pukulan dari tongkat yang digunakan oleh Mrs. LeBouf, yang terasa sedikit lebih pelan dari yang biasa ia rasakan di minggu-minggu sebelumnya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kemudian Mrs. LeBouf mengomentari dengan kejujuran yang Kurapika yakin akan membuat anak kecil yang melewati ruang latihan mereka menangis, yang mana membuatnya sedikit tidak mendengarkan komentar-komentar tersebut.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan ada jarak di antara bagian atas kalian." Mrs. LeBouf langsung mendorong punggung Kurapika dengan keras yang hampir menyebabkan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Beruntung Chrollo langsung mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggangnya, dan kini dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan Kurapika tidak tahu kalau ia merasa lebih malu antara berada di posisi mereka yang berpelukan atau dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Dan untuk Chrollo." Chrollo menengok ke arah Mrs. LeBouf.

"Langkah dan _lead_ yang bagus seperti biasa."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan menjawab. "Latihan dan ajaran dari Anda yang membuat saya sebagus ini."

Mrs. LeBouf terlihat puas mendengar jawabannya. "Istirahat 15 menit, dan kita akan kembali memulai lagi untuk latihan terakhir minggu ini."

Kemudian Chrollo berjalan ke tempat di mana ia menyimpan tas berisi botol minum dan Kurapika kembali mengikuti langkah di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau yang selalu dipuji tetapi aku selalu dimarahi?"

Lelaki itu berpura-pura memikirkannya dalam posisi berpikirnya setelah ia selesai minum. "Mungkin karena aku menawan?"

Lawan bicaranya yang duduk di depannya mendengus mendengar jawaban terlalu percaya dirinya. " _Yea, right_." Chrollo bahkan yakin kalau ia bisa mendengar suara bola mata Kurapika yang berputar di sana.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, _hun_ , karena hatiku ini sekarang hanya milikmu." Kalimat terakhir itu Chrollo ucapkan sambil mengirimkan kecupan di telapak tangannya ke Kurapika. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat masih memiliki energi untuk bergidik.

"Tolong hentikan panggilan penuh cinta itu." Pintanya.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Selain berarti kekasih hatiku, itu juga berarti kesatria pelindungku seperti di film Disney Mulan."

Kurapika berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya. "Oh astaga. Hun di sana adalah penjahatnya, kau tahu."

"Ya, tapi mereka bervisi tinggi hingga ingin membunuh Kaisar. Dan mereka juga kuat dan memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya, sama seperti kau."

"Oh wow, aku tidak tahu harus merasa tersinggung atau tersipu mendengar itu. Hanya kau, Chrollo, yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Lelaki itu memiliki pandangannya terhadap dunia Disney, film Disney Mulan adalah film favorit adek perempuannya dan Kurapika. Gadis itu sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya.

" _I aim to please you, Milady._ " Kurapika hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya.

Chrollo kemudian mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa sebelum mengeluarkan _planner_ dan mengecek jadwalnya untuk hari Minggu.

"Hm. Kau bilang jam berapa konsernya dimulai?"

"Jam 7 malam." Kurapika menjawabnya sambil mejelajah di telfon genggamnya sendiri.

"Aku ada jadwal kosong dari jam 5 sore sampai jam 11 malam."

Lawan bicaranya mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Chrollo. "Memangnya kau memiliki jadwal apa setelah jam 11 malam?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Jadwal untuk mendapatkan tidur cantikku."

Kurapika mengerang saat mendengar jawabannya. "Oh tentu saja. Lelaki cantik dan tidur cantiknya, mengapa aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Kurapika menampilkan raut wajahnya yang berteriak, _'Siapa yang merasa bersalah?'_ yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Chrollo. "Kau ingin kujemput atau Pak Tanaka yang menjemput?"

Gadis itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang seolah-olah terkejut. _Figures._ "Kau menjemputku? Wow, ada apa gerangan ini? Yang Mulia Chrollo menjemput rakyat biasa sepertiku? Apa kau akan menggunakan _limousine_ saat ke sana?"

"Sudah kuatur."

Raut wajah Kurapika langsung berubah panic. "Tolong jangan, aku lebih memilih naik motor dibanding naik itu."

Chrollo tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Baiklah, satu motor balap akan menjemputmu jam 5.30." Kurapika mengangguk puas mendengarnya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui," Chrollo menatapnya untuk menyuruhnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku akan tetap memakai _heels_ ke sana."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mengharapkan hal yang kurang dari tunanganku yang sangat _extra_."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus pelan. "Kalau aku _extra_ , berarti kau _tres extra. Super duper extra._ Tidak ada makhluk hidup yang pernah mengalahkanmu."

Dan menurut Kurapika, hal itu memang betul adanya. Maksudnya memang ada lelaki yang sengaja memakai anting _globular_ di kedua telinganya, mentato salib di dahinya saat berada di fase memberontak kepada orang tua? Chrollo Lucilfer sangat berlebihan seperti itu.

Tato di dahinya yang Kurapika biasa lihat, kini tertutup oleh _headband,_ membiarkan rambutnya bergerak bebas. Dan dalam penampilan Chrollo yang seperti itu, ia terlihat tidak seperti lelaki yang sudah berkepala tiga.

"Pakaian formal?"

"Formal. 3 _pieces suit._ "

"Ah, hal terakhir yang paling kunantikan saat kencan. Kenapa saat menonton konser harus berpakaian sangat penuh seperti itu?" Dengan nada yang seperti itu, Chrollo terdengar sedang merengek di telinga Kurapika.

"Mungkin ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik karena aku kan memakai gaun ke sana." Kurapika dan gaun mungkin bisa dibilang seperti kucing dan air, dan ia akan hanya memakai gaun kalau gadis itu tidak berhasil menemukan celah untuk tidak memakai gaun.

"Ah, hal yang paling kunantikan saat kencan nanti. Bisa aku membuat permintaan?"

" _You wish._ " Kurapika dan jawaban cepatnya yang tidak pernah bisa diremehkan.

"Bisa kau memakai _backless dress_?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu kalau kau memakainya."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dan Chrollo hampir menyesal menjajikan hal itu. Hampir.

"Baiklah. _Deal._ "

Tepat saat itu Mrs. LeBouf menepuk kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Baiklah, istirahat berakhir. Siap-siap pada posisi awal kalian."

Chrollo meminum air terakhirnya dan berjalan ke depan Kurapika sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Kurapika. "Kau siap?"

Kurapika mengambil napas dan membuangnya. "Sesiap yang aku bisa."

* * *

 **note:**

 **satu tahun dalam mengapdet ff aku uye. sebenernya mo bikin fanfik buat kura pas dia ultah kemaren yatapi apa daya aku yg sedang mageran ini ehe maap buat yang nungguin.**

 **chap selanjutnya belom dibuat jadi mungkin rada lama yea apdet selanjutnya, tapi mungkin nggak sampe setahun juga. mungkin.**

 **dan aku lagi ngeusahain biar bisa setiap bulan ngapdetnya. doain supaya tida mager ya gaes.**

 **btw chap ini dan chap lainnya tida dibaca ulang ya. no beta because we die as men lel.**

 **chap depan depannya lagi we'll see kuro's mom which personally my fav! tolong bersabar yea ehe**

 **dan makasih buat kalian yang sudah mendukung ini?**

 **.**

 **share your thoughts? or headcanon or something you want to see buat ide selanjutnya?**

 **sankyuuuu**


End file.
